Help Needed
by WineLore
Summary: King Regis and Clarus take on the challenge to convince Cor that he needs help, in more ways than one. He reluctantly agrees to an assistant. Evolet James is new to Insomnia, having just moved from Lestallum in search of a new start. How will she fare as the Marshal's assistant? Will her past come back to haunt her? What happens when she begins to see Cor as more than a boss?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! While I have written before, this is the first time I have attempted to publish fanfiction of any sort. Feel free to review or leave any advice, and please forgive any errors on my part as this format is still new to me. Thanks!

Help Needed?

"What do you propose sir?" Clarus gave his king an amused look. "He won't like that we are plotting about or even involving ourselves in his private life."

Regis chuckled, knowing his friend and shield was right, but not about to give up. "Come now, Clarus. We are only trying to give him an opportunity to choose joy. I have no intentions on forcing him into anything or personally involving myself."

Clarus clicked his tongue, thinking about the idea that at first seemed ludicrous to him. Cor with a secretary? A pretty female secretary, at that? He knew the face Cor would respond with. But even if their old friend would scoff at the idea of a possible romance—and he knew that was a part of the King's plan—he could use some help with all of the responsibilities he had allowed to rule his life. Regis was only thinking of the man's happiness, after all.

"I'll make some inquiries, your majesty," Clarus sighed, knowing Cor would protest against having help, no matter how pretty or able a package it came in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Absolutely not."

Clarus knew this would be his response. "Cor, Regis and I both think you could use a bit of help with some of the more tedious, ever day work so you can focus more on what is important, including your own wellbeing."

"I appreciate that his majesty is worried about me being overworked," Cor allowed, not looking up from his training assignments, "but it is unwarranted."

"Unwarranted?" Clarus laughed, earning a glare from his friend, "You haven't had time off in years. You never socialize anymore, or go on any dates. I understand that your job is your priority, but you need a break or you will break!"

Clarus had Cor's attention as soon as he mentioned the word "date," and the shield knew he might have blown it.

"So thats what the both of you are really after. I've already told you, I am happy with my life as it is. This work is my life and I don't need anyone to share it with." Cor slammed the notebook shut, moved from the desk he had been sitting at, and made his way towards the door. As he opened it, a young guard in training nearly walked into him.

"Sir! I'm so sorry, sir!"

"It's fine, Carter," Cor sighed and steadied the man, "What do you need?"

"I...I have the field reports from Captain Drautos, sir," he answered, shakily holding out two overfilled folders for the Marshall to take. Cor dismissed him after taking the folders, dreading the night of organizing, reading, summarizing, and planning he had to undertake. He heard Clarus clearing his throat and suddenly remembered he was still there.

"At least let us find some possible candidates to help you with the boring stuff, then. I promise no interference or relationship pushing."

Cor sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Still he listened.

"I'll pick three I think would work best, you can interview them yourself, and then make a decision whether to pick one or not."

"Fine," the Marshall finally relented, knowing that they would probably not give up this venture any time soon. He turned to look at his friend. "But what I chose will not be argued against."

"As you wish," Clarus agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain beat down upon the asphalt in front of Evie as she ran to escape becoming completely soaked. Moving to Insomnia was supposed to be exciting and fun. A new start. A change for the better. Instead it had been difficult and frustrating so far. She lost some of her stuff in the move from Lestallum, including her umbrella it would seem, and while she had some money saved up ahead of time, she had yet to find work. Thankfully, her new apartment was modest enough to be easy on the wallet, so she still had some time before she would be in danger of being homeless. Still, she hated not having her life in order.

_Our life wasn't in order back in Lestallum either, _she mentally reminded herself. Making it to her apartment building she slowed to a stop under the awning and wrung out her wet shirt and long, hair before walking in. She found her room and finally plopped into the armchair in the corner of her currently disorganized new home with a sigh. It had been almost a whole week since she had moved to Insomnia, and she had not unpacked much. She had the chair she was sitting in, a small table next to it holding a few personal items, and a mattress in the one bedroom nearby. Boxes full of her other belongings were scattered throughout the rest of the apartment. She just didn't have the motivation to unpack right now. It had been another day of interviews that she honestly wasn't too confident about. She didn't have experience as a barista, waiter, or with children at all, but that seemed to be the main jobs currently open in here. Not too mention, she was still an outsider and didn't have any connections here.

She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling heavy and she wasn't sure if it was because she was still pretty wet from the rain or the current pressures she was facing. She looked to the one picture she had framed on the table next to her. Picking it up brought a small smile to her face. It was of her and her brother five years ago. He had one arm around her shoulders and his other hand was messing up her blonde hair. They were both laughing and obviously having fun. Life was pretty good then. She had just been promoted into management at her old job, at Lestallum's power plant. Her brother was successful as a hunter and, while their parents had died many years ago, they both had many friends. She had also started dating Jason, another hunter who she thought was the love of her life. He proved her wrong three years later when Evie caught him cheating on her with one of her best friends.

That was when everything around her started falling apart, actually. Her brother suddenly went missing. She received word of his disappearance the day after she found out about Jason's betrayal. After four weeks, most people thought he was dead, but Evie couldn't believe it. Nothing was found of him, not even his dog tags. After she moved out of their shared apartment, Jason made her life hell, harassing her via phone and at her job. He apparently wasn't ready to let go and was angry at her for leaving, even though he was the one cheating. The only thing that remained stable in her life in Lestallum was her job, but even that couldn't last long.

Finally, she decided she would move to Insomnia. She had to get away from the place she associated so much with her brother and Jason. She packed everything she needed and got an old friend of her brother's to help her move. She did her best to keep her move a secret so that Jason's seemingly constant harassment and abuse couldn't follow her. She just wanted to have a normal life somewhere. She found this apartment, changed her phone number, and started looking for jobs.

She found the latter the hardest part so far. She was great at her old job. She had experience with delegating jobs, organizing and promoting ideas, and supervising everyday activities. She had left her old job in good standing and they were happy to give her a reference. Every job here, however, saw her as a foreigner who might not do so well with serving the natives of Insomnia.

She sat the picture back down, suddenly feeling melancholy and hungry.

"Guess it's Cup Noodle again tonight," she mused to herself. She placed the cup in the microwave and decided to search for jobs again while enjoying her budget friendly dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Candid Candidate

Clarus whistled a little tune as he made his way to the Marshal's office. It was nearly seven in the evening, but he knew the man was there. He knocked in his usual peppy manner that he knew annoyed Cor, and entered before a reply could be given. Cor laid the papers he was holding down on the desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

"Evening, Clarus," He greeted, "you seem excited."

"I am, indeed!" He flashed a smirk in Cor's direction before dropping three small files in front of him.

"What's this?"

"The three best candidates for you to consider as your new assistant."

Cor rolled his eyes at him and silently cursed himself for agreeing to this nonsense, before picking the folders up to inspect.

Clarus sat down in front of him, curious as to what his response would be to the resumes he had picked. He had already done a preliminary interview with the three ladies, as well as with others. It was up to Cor now to perform a final interview and make his choice. When the Marshal was done reading, he looked up at his friend and sighed before speaking.

"I'll schedule the interviews tonight. Hopefully, I can get them all done in one day."

"That's the spirit," Clarus winked and left the younger man to his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie had almost finished unpacking. Moving in and organizing all of her stuff kept her busy and distracted from her thoughts and fears of failing to find work or thrive in her new home. It had only been two weeks since her move here and she was already wondering if she had made a mistake. Making her apartment feel like a home, however, had encouraged her to keep going. It also helped that she wasn't receiving angry and threatening calls or messages from Jason since she changed her number. That definitely wasn't a mistake. She moved a few stray strands of hair from her face and opened the last box. It was mostly books and some pictures of her brother and their friends. She pulled a few out to look at and decide where to place, when she heard her phone ring from the kitchen counter. Getting to her feet, she ran to catch it. She answered it hesitantly, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for Miss James," the voice on the other end stated, sounding both confident and bored.

"This is her," Evie replied with a similar tone.

"My name is Cor Leonis," the man explained, "you applied for an assistant job. Still interested?"

"Yes, sir!" Evie answered a bit louder and more high pitched than she meant to. Her heart was racing at the prospect of finally getting the job she needed.

"I saw that you had one interview already with one of my colleagues. Can you come in tomorrow sometime for a second interview?"

"Yes, sir! I'm free the whole day!" She cringed at herself, hoping that didn't sound too pathetic.

"Ummm great, how about 10 am? Come into the Citadel through the East entrance and a guard will lead you to my office."

"I'll be there, sir! Thank you!" Evie was doing her best not to squeal over the phone. Maybe her luck here was changing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie was early, but she didn't know the Citadel very well and didn't want any reason to be late, including getting lost. She went through the main security gate after showing her basic credentials and explaining her purpose for being there. She then made her way to the East entrance, passing by a group of Kingsglaive in training. Several of the young men seemed distracted by her presence nearby, and one of them was reprimanded for his lack of attention. She blushed slightly and moved to the doors at a faster pace, feeling awkward. She stepped inside of the massive building and approached a guard in front of some double doors in front of her. He smiled as she approached and she would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive. She cleared her throat and hoped she was wasn't blushing too noticeably.

"Excuse me," she started, trying to sound confident, "My name is Evolet James. I have an interview scheduled at 10 am with a Mr. Cor Leonis." She thought she saw some amusement in the man's handsome features, but if he wanted to laugh, he stifled it.

"I...I know I'm early," she clarified.

"Of course, ma'am," he answered, smiling bigger, "I'll escort you to a place you can wait for the Marshal. He will come and get you when he is ready."

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure, ma'am. No need to call me, sir, though. Just call me Nyx," He held out his arm for her to take."

"Oh, thank you, Nyx," she took his arm, now sure that she was blushing. Were all the guards here so charming?

The guard led her to small room off of a seemingly busy hallway. He gestured inside, giving her hand a slight squeeze before releasing it, and she thanked him for his assistance.

Two other women were waiting in the room and she wondered if they were also waiting for an interview. Evie couldn't help but notice that they were both in dresses that seemed awfully tight and a bit much for a job interview. They were both wearing quite a bit of makeup and had obviously spent some time on their hair. They were gorgeous. Evie started to feel underdressed and uncomfortable. Was that the kind of girl this Marshal was looking for as an assistant? Evie was definitely not like that naturally. She could get dressed up for special occasions, but she much preferred a more natural look for everyday life. She had chosen to wear a fitted yet professional pair of dark gray dress pants and blue blouse that complimented her eyes. She had opted for a more low maintenance and natural makeup and hair look for the interview. It was for an assistant position, after all.

An older man with nearly shaved white hair dressed in what seemed to be superior Crownsguard garb appeared in the door way and called for a "Jessica Lariat" to follow him. Evie recognized him as Clarus Amicita. He was the man who first interviewed her. One of the other girls stood up, pulled her dress down a bit, and walked after him.

The silence was awkward as she and the other young lady waited. Evie couldn't help but notice how the other girl eyed her condescendingly. Evie just smiled and looked away, trying to keep up her confidence by reminding herself of her own qualities. She was a smart, hardworking, and capable young woman, and she could show all of that exactly how she was. About 20 minutes passed by after the first girl went in before the man came back for "Katrina Fowler."

It felt good to be alone in the room, left with her own thoughts to prepare for when she would be called. Despite her earlier lack of confidence, she felt pretty good. They must have seen something in her to call her back, right?

"Evolet James," The man smiled genuinely at her as she rose to her feet. Evie smiled back and followed him out into the hallway towards another room. They walked in silence, but it was comfortable as the man seemed to be in cheerful mood.

"This way, my dear," he gestured her into a small office that she assumed belonged to the Marshal, who (she also assumed) was sitting behind the wooden desk in the middle of the room. She made her way to the empty chair in front of the desk and sat. The Marshal didn't look up, but appeared to be studying some papers in a folder with her initials on the side. He was rather attractive with dark hair, tanned skin, and slight facial hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was both casual and fitting for his position, and he had a protective, almost intimidating feel about him. She thought he must be in his late thirties or early forties as evidenced by a few lines around his eyes, but he was in excellent shape. His arms and the outline of his chest through his black shirt told her that. Clarus had walked over to a chair in the corner behind him and sat smiling. He gave Evie an encouraging wink and she smiled shyly, unsure of what was coming her way next. This was by far one of the strangest interviews she had been to, yet. It all felt so official and serious. She supposed that it was because the other jobs she had interviewed for were more casual anyway.

"You must be Miss James," the supposed Marshal spoke at last, though still not looking up.

"Yes, sir, I am," she replied confidently. She knew how to answer one question at least. The man finally put his papers down to look her over. She didn't feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but she did wonder what he could be looking for. Was he wondering why she hadn't tried as hard on her appearance as the other two? Was this interview one big staring contest? _Why are his eyes so gorgeous?_ Wait, what? She did her best not to blush at her own sudden attraction to the older man.

"Miss James," he started, interrupting her thoughts, much to her delight, "Why do you want this position?" Wow, he got to the point quick, she thought.

"Honestly, sir, I just moved back to Insomnia from Lestallum. This position seemingly involves many of the same responsibilities as I had starting at my last job."

"I see here you worked at the power plant there for quite awhile," he said, sounding curious, "and you were in management there at the time you left. Why leave after working so hard to gain such a position?"

"I'd always wanted to live here in Insomnia, as it is my birthplace," she replied, not wanting to reveal the whole truth about her recent circumstances to these strangers, "I decided a new scene would be nice and that it was now or never."

The Marshal studied her quietly for a moment after she spoke, then seemed to look down at the papers in front of him again. He continued to ask her questions, many of them were simply to elaborate answers she had given in the first interview. She couldn't help but sense some boredom and annoyance from him at having to do all of this. He sighed near the end and asked if she had any questions for him.

"Just one, sir," she began, and he looked up suddenly curious. She supposed the other two hadn't asked anything of him. "What exactly made you decide to hire an assistant?" She watched him raise a brow at her. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"I apparently need help with every day jobs around here," he answered give a sharp look to the side at the man in the corner who looked as if he were stifling a laugh.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for any intrusion, you just seem annoyed to be doing this," Evie wasn't sure if she should have even mentioned that. 'Great,' she thought, 'I may have just disrespected an upper level guard and lost any chance at this job.' She was mentally face palming herself.

She heard a snicker from the corner, but the Marshal just stared at her as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle of sorts.

"Forgive me if I gave such an impression," he finally spoke, "It has been a busy day." She wondered if he knew it was not even noon yet, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Well, if you do need an assistant, I am willing to help wherever I can and learn what I cannot," she stated, standing to her feet with her hand extended. The man stood with a stern expression still on his face and took her hand firmly.

"Thank you, Miss James for coming in," he offered, "We'll be in touch."

Evie nodded and allowed Clarus Amicita to lead her to the doors exiting the Citadel. Before she could grasp the handle, the door swung open revealing a young dark haired man who was obviously a part of the Crownsguard. He wore a black tank top with the Crownsguard insignia and it showed off bulging muscles as well one large tattoo that extended over his back and shoulder.

"Gladiolus!" The older man with her said, obviously happy to see him.

"Good to see you, sir," the dark haired man chuckled. He looked down at Evie and flashed a flirty grin.

"Ah, this is Miss Evolet James, one of the candidates in line to be Cor's assistant. Miss James, this is my son, Gladiolus." Evie shook his large hand and smiled shyly.

"Ohhhh," Gladiolus replied, laughing and winking at her. "Well, I hope it goes well for you, Miss James."

"Just Evie is fine, honestly."

"Nice to meet you then, Evie. I hope we get to see more of you around here."

"As do I," she replied curtly, then turned to his father to thank him before leaving them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, readers! My apologies for chapter 2 not being readable for so long. A kind reviewer brought it to my attention and I believe all has been fixed. Thank you!

Good Changes

Before going home, Evie decided to go buy the store for actual food to cook and a bottle of wine. She was tired of eating noodles out of a cup, honestly, and had decided much earlier that whether she got the job or not, she could use a glass of wine. She couldn't help but wonder if one of the other ladies got the job over her and it annoyed her. It wasn't just because she would still be jobless, but also because the Marshal would have picked one of them based on how they looked and dressed. After all, they were much more to look at. She mentally slapped herself for her jealousy and insecurity. Why should she care who the man was attracted to? She just needed a job.

She carried her groceries carefully up to her apartment and got started cooking. Once she was done with dinner, she poured a second glass of wine, which she had determined would be dessert and pulled out a book she had been meaning to read about the history of Insomnia. A few pages in, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Miss James?" She knew that voice.

"Yes, sir, this is her."

"Cor, here. Sorry for calling so late. I wanted to see if you could start as… my assistant tomorrow morning?" He asked, hesitating at the word 'assistant.'

"Yes, sir, I can definitely do that."

"Great, be here at my office at 8 am. I've got some newbies to start training, but I'll have someone take you on a tour and get your credentials taken care of."

"Sounds great! Thank you, I'll be there!" Evie was trying hard to contain her excitement, but nearly spilled her wine.

"See you tomorrow, Miss James."

As soon as the call ended, she jumped out of her seat and spun around (nearly falling as she was now starting to feel the effects of the wine). Her luck was finally starting to turn around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie arrived to the Citadel early again, much too excited to sleep in. She knew a tour of the Citadel would mean quite a bit of walking, so she chose another pair of dress pants (black this time), a red blouse, and dark red flats. Her hair sat below her shoulders and was clipped back enough to not get in her way.

She walked through the front doors and saw the same guard at the double doors ahead of her. She smiled as he nodded towards her.

"Good morning, Nyx"

"It is good to see you again, ma'am," he replied smiling.

"Please, call me Evie. I am supposed to be meeting someone in the Marshal's office."

"Of course. Have a good day, Evie," Nyx bowed and gestured her through the doors behind him.

"You, too, Nyx."

Upon reaching her destination, she saw a tall young man wearing glasses standing in front of the door. He looked up as she approached and smiled politely.

"You must be Evolet James," he stated confidently, extending his hand toward her.

"Yes, sir," she replied, shaking his hand.

"My name is Ignis Scientia," he explained, adjusting his glasses, "I'll be showing you around the Citadel and grounds." The man glanced at his watch, before continuing. "I've already delivered any paperwork needed for your security clearance and credentials, so hopefully after our tour, we can just swing by the admin offices and pick up your name tag and key."

"Thank you, sir," Evie said, impressed at how organized this man seemed to be.

"Please, just call me Ignis. I am sure we will be seeing quite a bit of each other."

"Thank you, Ignis."

The tour lasted a few hours and Ignis was both knowledgeable and helpful. They got along well and were quick friends. After taking her to get her name badge and card key to access the training rooms and such, Ignis escorted Evie back to Cor's office.

"The Marshal informed me that he would be back in his office by 11am. I am to leave you here to wait on him. Do make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you for everything, Ignis," Evie said, truly grateful for the tour and for a new friend.

"My pleasure, Evie. If you ever need anything, please let me know," He adjusted his glasses as he turned to leave the office.

Evie sat in the chair in front of the Marshal's desk and pulled out her phone to check the time. It was just now 10:30. _Not too long of a wait_, she thought to herself, still feeling a bit restless. Her phone vibrated and she saw a new text from a number she didn't recognize.

"Ignis here. Just wanted to give you my number in case you have any questions or need help with anything. Welcome aboard to Citadel life!"

Evie smiled and replied with, "Thank you! :) ," before saving his number in her phone.

Cor was a few minutes early getting back to his office and Evie could tell that he had just showered. His short, dark hair was still wet and she could smell hints of citrus and spice near him. His shirt was wet in some spots as if he had tried to towel off quickly. _That shirt fits him well_, she though before shutting herself up. _You are here to assist him, not drool over him_, she reminded herself. He grunted quietly as he sat in his chair.

"Morning," he greeted gruffly before even looking at her, "I hope Ignis was able to show you where everything is."

"Yes sir, he was very helpful," she replied. He looked her over quickly then glanced at his watch.

"Are you hungry, Miss James?" The question caught her off guard, she had not thought much about food in all the excitement of her morning, but she was feeling peckish.

"I can certainly eat, sir. And you can call me Evie, if it is easier," she didn't know why, but her voice made her sound nervous. He only stared at her for a moment as if thinking about something.

"Only if you stop calling me, 'sir,'" he replied cooly, "and how about some lunch? There is a nice sandwich place nearby and we can discuss some of your daily responsibilities and anything you may have questions about."

"Lunch sounds great," she replied, feeling a both excited and shy at the notion of having lunch with him.

"I'll drive," he offered, opening a drawer and grabbing some keys. She shook away any invading thoughts that were not professional and followed him out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After ordering and paying for their food, they found a table in the corner. Not a fan of awkward silences, Evie asked the Marshal how his morning was.

"We have a lot of work to do with the new Crownsguard recruits," he sighed, looking her in the eyes. He seemed pretty tired, honestly, but his eyes still shone with determination.

"Well, I imagine they will either 'shape up or ship out,' as the saying goes," he nodded, thoughtfully.

"How was your first morning?" He asked, continuing the conversation, even though she could tell he wasn't used to conversing over lunch with anyone.

"It has been great so far," she replied, "Ignis was very helpful and kind."

Cor listened to her intently. They ate their sandwiches continued their small talk. Cor then began to discuss her responsibilities as his assistant.

"I won't lie to you, Evie, the paperwork can be rather dull, but it is important to keep things running smoothly. I'm sure you understand that, having worked at the power plant."

Evie nodded as he went on.

"I may need you to run errands while I am training recruits and when I am in some meetings. Most meetings I would actually like you to be in with me. You can take notes and I'd like to hear your opinions."

"My opinions?" She was taken aback by that.

"Yes, I welcome your opinions. One of the reasons why I hired you, was your bluntness in our interview. You questioned my demeanor, and to be frank, you were right to. Having an assistant was not my idea. I honestly did not want help, but his majesty and Clarus were persistent about it. When you called me out on my lack of enthusiasm, it actually made me realize how much of an asset you could be."

Evie was shocked. She thought she had screwed up when she did that. She couldn't help but laugh at this revelation. He cocked his head at her, he didn't smile (she imagined that he rarely did), but he did look fairly amused.

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughing, "I honestly thought I had offended or disrespected you when I asked that, though I had not meant to."

"Not at all. I admire you for your honesty and courage to speak your mind. I knew if I were to have an assistant, it would need to be someone I could trust to be honest with me."

"That makes sense," she said, smiling.

"So, I know many technical things about you from your interviews, including what you believe your strengths and weaknesses are. What is it that you enjoy doing in your free time?" He asked, again throwing her off. He didn't seem like the time to be interested in her personally.

"Oh, well, I enjoy reading, especially mysteries, fantasy, and history. I like running and exercise. When I have the time and resources, I like to cook. I'm pretty simple, I suppose," she shrugged and felt somewhat vulnerable at having told him her few hobbies.

"Is the rest of your family still in Lestallum?"

"No," she started, not sure about how much she should say, "Well, my parents died during the invasion at Gralea. My father was from there, before Niflheim gained power, obviously, and they were visiting some friends when it happened. My brother and I were young, but we made it okay with the help of friends. My brother, though," she stopped for a moment to make sure her emotions were in check, "he disappeared a few years ago, on a hunt near Meldicio. So it's just me, now." She looked down at the table, feeling awkward about sharing so much.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly. She hoped she hadn't made him feel bad for asking. She tried to give him as reassuring smile, but he was hard to read. After studying her for a moment, he asked another question.

"Can you fight?" Yet another question that caught her off guard.

"My brother did teach me some fighting and hunting skills, for protection really. I'm not anything special, but if I had to, I could defend myself against certain foes," she answered honestly. She could tell he was considering something, but before he could mention it, his phone rang. He sighed as if brought him back to some reality he wanted a break from. He answered it and made a few noises of approval to the person on the other line, said a quick, "thanks," and hung up.

"I guess we should be getting back," he said, more solemn than he had been a few minutes ago.

After they returned to the Citadel, the Marshal had to attend a meeting with the Captain of the Kingsglaive. He gave Evie any information she needed as they walked down the training quarter's hall to the Captain's office. Cor knocked on his door and a man who Evie had yet to meet answered.

"Thank you for coming, Marshal," the man said gesturing them inside.

"Of course, Titus. This is my assistant, Evie James," Cor placed his hand lightly on her back while introducing her."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. James," he smiled and nodded at her. They all sat down and the Captain began informing Cor of the current status of different groups and classes within the Kingsglaive ranks. They also discussed recent conflicts with Niflheim. Evie took notes as they spoke. Titus went on to say that certain needed glaives who had been on guard duty as punishment for disobedience would be returning to usual duties. Cor nodded his approval and asked Titus to send him reports of the whereabouts of certain Nif camps and conflicts as well as needed glaive resources.

After they said their goodbyes to the Captain, Cor led her back to his office and showed her how he needed her to organize paperwork and prepare reports to be sent. He watched her closely as she performed these new duties with care. He couldn't help but admit to himself that having her help might not be as bad as he originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

After wishing her a good evening, Cor watched her leave the building from his office window. He couldn't help but admit that her presence had made the day better and easier. He had gone into this idea feeling more than uncertain and even suspicious of having someone else help him with his work. He had expected the interviews to be amusing at best, and the first two were just that. The girls were ridiculous and flirty, and one even hinted at wanting to "discuss her strengths further, later that evening." He huffed and shook his head as he remembered. Evie, however, left a very different impression. She was genuine, qualified, and honest; enough so to make him give this whole assistant idea a chance.

Walking back to his seat, he heard a knock at the door. He told whoever it was to come in and Clarus walked toward his desk.

"So?" he asked, seemingly excited. Cor gave him a questioning look.

"So, what?"

"How did her first day go? Did you two get on well?" Cor leaned back in his chair and sighed. He should have known Clarus would come by for news and possibly a 'you were right' admission from him.

"It was good," he replied ambiguously. Clarus folded his arms and continued to stare at his younger friend.

"That is all you have to say?" He asked, disappointed at the obvious lack of details. "I heard you quite enjoyed yourself, even took her to lunch."

Cor raised an eyebrow at the man. So what if he took the girl to lunch, they needed to discuss the details of her job. Sure, he had enjoyed her company, but wasn't that expected? They were going to be around each other a lot.

"We went to lunch to talk about job details, Clarus, nothing more," he explained. Clarus continued staring at him, much to his discomfort.

"I see. Still, she seems to suit the job as your assistant well," he acknowledged, "And she seems to have made a very good impression on many others in the Citadel. Ignis and Titus seemed to enjoy her presence and company."

"I'm glad," Cor pretended to busy himself with some papers in front of him. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt slightly bothered. "And you are right, she has so far been very helpful."

Clarus seemed content with this news and nodded at him before leaving.

Cor still felt annoyed later that evening. He had just entered his quarters and was trying to decide what he should make himself for dinner, but could not put this feeling out of his mind. Of course others in and around the Citadel would enjoy her being around. She was seemingly kind, young, hard working, funny, and attractive. Was this jealousy? It couldn't be. He just met the girl and she was simply his assistant. Maybe that was part of it. Others wanted to spend time with his assistant. Other men. Was he simply feeling protective over her? He shook the thoughts away and decided to cook something to clear his mind. He didn't have any other work to do, since she had taken care of all of that. It felt nice not having to bring work home, but his thoughts were now free to roam. And she was currently taking up a lot of room in those thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie collapsed in her arm chair, feeling tired but proud of herself. She had gotten through her first day just fine, and she and the Marshal seemed to get along well. That was a relief. He had seemed so stern and unwelcoming during that interview, that she was not sure what else to expect. She had also met a few other people throughout the day that seemed friendly. She sighed in contentment at her current situation then decided to reward herself with a bubble bath before heading to bed early so she would have the energy to do more tomorrow.

The next several weeks went by quickly. Evie had mastered the few smaller responsibilities given to her and was learning more. She now met Cor in the training rooms to help him take notes about different recruits including their strengths and weaknesses, where to focus training, and how they seemed mentally. She met more guards and officers, and got to see more of Gladio and Ignis. She also met Prince Noctis and his friend Prompto, often walking with them across the grounds after having run into them on an errand. The prince was a bit quiet, but nice, while Prompto was more loud and excitable. Everyone she met seemed very friendly. Some of the guards acted a bit too friendly at times, including Gladio, but she would just smile or laugh off their flirty behavior.

She also ran errands and had been sent out to get lunch while Cor worked on assignments and orders. She had hoped he would have time again to just go to lunch with her so they could spend some time talking about more than work, but she realized that this was a silly, hopefully passing, fancy of hers. She did notice though that every time they were around or meeting with certain people, he would make sure to be closer to her or even touch her in some innocent way. During their Wednesday meeting with the Captain for instance, he made sure to place his hand lightly on her back or shoulder as if leading her when they arrived and left. When they met Ignis in the hall on the way back to his office, he lightly touched her arm as if needing her attention for something. She wasn't complaining at all, though. It made her feel safe and appreciated some how.

One morning, Evie arrived with coffee for both herself and Cor. She had noticed on her way to his office that Nyx, whose smile and nod she had become accustomed to seeing, was gone and that different guards were guarding the doors. She could also tell from the start that something about Cor was off. He was mostly quiet and snappy at everyone. She saw one of the new guards practically running down the hall away from his door, and could hear drawers slamming as she got closer. She stopped just in his door way and he gestured for her to enter once he saw her.

"I got you some coffee," she announced, hopeful that the gift might make his mood better. It didn't. He simply took it and made a noise instead of saying thank you. She wasn't sure if she should ask what was wrong so she decided to stay quiet. After thirty minutes of silence, he finally looked at her and sighed.

"I've got a few errands for you to run," he stated dryly, "These folders need to go to Titus, and these go to Clarus." He pushed the folders over to her. She wished he would just say what was bothering him, but she didn't feel like pushing it. She had the next day off, since it was Sunday, and his mood would probably be better by Monday. All Cor did on Sundays now was some personal training and a weekly meeting with Clarus and King Regis.

"Sure," she replied, grabbing the folders. She left his office for the training offices outside, and nearly ran into Gladio as he was coming in.

"Easy, Evie," he chuckled, "where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Gladio. Cor wants these delivered to Titus, and he is in a bad mood today, so I'm trying to just get things done quick."

"Hmmm, I was just on my way to see Cor," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "perhaps I should put off my visit." He glanced at his watch then back at her. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Well, I usually get takeout somewhere for Cor and myself," she replied, "but I don't know if he wants anything from me today, considering he basically kicked me out on errands all morning."

"Well, don't take it too personally, he gets into sour moods sometimes and he is not good at talking about things. Why don't you come out with me for lunch and you can bring him something back."

"Sure, sounds fun!" she answered quickly, "It would be nice to talk to someone about things other than work anyway. I don't have any friends outside of this place, yet."

"I'll meet you at the East entrance at twelve, then."

Evie finished her errands and made her way back to Cor's office. He wasn't there, so she decided to busy herself with his inbox. Maybe if he had less to do when he got back, he'd be more thankful than bitter. As she was working, she heard a slight knock. She turned and saw Ignis in the doorway. She beckoned him in with a wave of her hand.

"Hello, Ignis," she greeted, "Cor isn't in at the moment, I'm afraid. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Morning, Evie. I just needed to give him these documents from the council concerning their last meeting. He knows all about what is in these, but needs to sign them," he sounded and looked tired.

"Sure," she said, "I'll make sure he sees them."

"Thanks, Evie," he sighed, then left.

It was close to noon and she still had not seen Cor again. She left a note about lunch then left to meet Gladio. He was waiting near the gate and they walked to a small ramen place about a block away. After ordering, they sat in a booth near the back.

"So, is the immortal grump feeling better yet?" Gladio asked smiling at her.

"You better hope he doesn't hear you call him that," she laughed, "and I don't know, actually. I haven't seen him since early this morning."

"He's always hated anyone calling him 'immortal,' so I do hope he doesn't hear," he commented looking out the window. "Saw my dad earlier. He said tensions are high right now because of a decision the council made concerning the Kingsglaive. Maybe that's what's bothering him."

"Yeah, maybe. He didn't tell me anything about it," she commented. She hated that Cor would keep something important enough to change his mood a secret from her. She understood that she had only been working for him little over three months, but still she thought he trusted her with some things at work. "Why do people call him the 'immortal,' anyway?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you don't know?" When she shook her head, he continued.

"There are so many stories of the Marshal evading death in impossible circumstances. His fighting skills are legendary. The man was even the youngest Crownsguard at thirteen years old...then personal body guard to King Mors at fifteen. He took on the once thought mythical Gilgamesh and survived. The man was born a fighter."

Evie listened intently, taking in just how prodigious her boss actually was. She already had respect for the man, but it grew even more as Gladio spoke about him.

They spoke more about Cor, but also about each other and Insomnia in general. Evie learned that Gladio had a little sister, named Iris. She also learned that he was not just part of the Crownsguard, but the Shield in training for Prince Noctis, just as his father is for King Regis. _Talk about a lot of pressur_e, she thought. Before leaving, Evie ordered something to bring to Cor. They talked more as they walked back to the Citadel, and Gladio told her all about the training rooms.

"You should come by later," he invited her, "I'll be there most of the afternoon with different guards and Ignis. Noct and Prompto may be by there later as well, depending on the prince's mood," he said the last part with some annoyance.

"I don't know if I'll have time, but if Cor needs his space later, I'll take you up on it!"

"Sounds good," he chuckled.

They said their goodbyes and went in opposite directions. Cor was back in his office when Evie returned, and he was still in a bad mood.

"How was your lunch date?" he asked, obviously aggravated.

"It was fine," she answered, unsure of why he would refer to it as a 'date.' Why was he being so weird. "I brought you something." She laid the take out on his desk. He looked up and muttered a "thanks." The atmosphere of the room felt awkward and she hated it. She hated the silent brooding he was currently doing.

"So...," she started, wanting to feel less awkward, "I noticed the guards at the door were different."

"What?" He looked up, obviously not expecting her to mention something so seemingly random.

"Well, I noticed when I came in this morning that Nyx was gone," she clarified. He eyed her for moment, then looked down, his jaw clenched slightly. _What the hell is his problem, _she thought.

"Yes, well, I am sure he misses seeing you as well," he stated with a lot of attitude and a hint of accusation. She had had enough. Standing up so fast that her chair fell backward, she glared at him with a fire that rarely found her eyes. His eyes followed her up with his mouth opened slightly, his expression unreadable.

"I don't know what your problem is today, sir, but if it has to do with me then out with it! If not, stop treating me as if it does! I respect and admire you, but right now you are being nothing but an immortal asshole!" she turned around grabbed her bag and left his office, nearly running into Clarus on her way out. The older man watched her storm off down the empty hall, before entering Cor's office.

Cor's face was mixed with anger, surprise, and shame. He cradled his head in his hands and didn't hear or see Clarus at his door. The latter sighed and knocked lightly on the open door to get his attention. Cor looked up and met the older man's questioning gaze.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Clarus asked, already knowing the answer. Cor shook his head slightly.

"I'll work it out later," he replied quietly, sliding some documents his way. Clarus stared at the man, as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Whatever you do, don't run the girl off. We like her around here, and I know you do as well." Clarus took the rest of Cor's paperwork from that morning, and left.

Cor pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired and angry at himself. He had acted like a child, taking his anger toward the council out on her. He wasn't really angry about her having lunch with Gladio or her friendship with Nyx. Of course she had friends. And yes, sometimes the young men behaved stupidly around her, but she wasn't the type of girl to beg for attention or to take advantage of it. He refused to believe he was jealous at times; perhaps protective. She was his assistant, after all. He had a right to feel some responsibility for her. He sighed, annoyed at where his thoughts had taken him. He got out of his chair before they could take him further. He had to find her and apologize.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie made her way to the training building. She had brought some clothes to run in after work: a pair of dark green, terry cotton shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes. She changed and went to find Gladio. She needed some stress relief. She needed to hit something.

She found him sparring with one of the newer Crownsguard recruits. She watched until they were done and Gladio noticed her. He called her over and took in her appearance.

"You came!" he threw up his hands excitedly. She tried and failed to make herself look happier. His smile faded as she neared. "Whats wrong, Evie? You look as if you might try taking on the whole Nif army."

"I just need to let out some frustration," she answered honestly. He nodded and let it go.

"So, why don't you show me what you've got, then, sweetheart," he smirked and walked to the other end of the room.

They sparred for nearly an hour. She used everything her brother had taught her and that she had learned through experience with the little hunting she had done with him. Gladio seemed pretty impressed at what she did know and taught her some other basics that she quickly picked up on.

"You're pretty damn good at this to be a simple assistant," he commented as she blocked one of his attacks. She countered with a swift right hook, which he easily caught and blocked. She then did something he did not expect. She kicked her feet up to his chest, and pushed herself out of his grip, nearly knocking him down. She flipped backward and landed easily on her feet in a crouched position. Gladio cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cor was walking outside of the Citadel trying to find his assistant. He knew Evie enjoyed running, especially when stressed out. As he made his way towards the track, Thomas, one of the new recruits came past him.

"Afternoon, sir! I didn't know Miss James could fight!" He hopped away excitedly, with the Marshal staring after him. Cor turned and made his way to the training center.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was sparring with Gladio and they had a bit of an audience. Ignis was leaning against a wall watching as Cor approached.

"She's pretty good, Marshal," the advisor commented as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. He heard him, but didn't take his eyes off of her. She was pretty good, alright. She was blocking and attacking with confidence and ease. Gladio was obviously taking it easy on her, as she wasn't properly trained, but she seemed to be learning as she fought, which was incredible to watch. She picked up on his techniques pretty quick and found ways to block and counter around.

Evie had not noticed the Marshal's presence. She was focused on fighting and learning from Gladio. Her mood had improved and the workout felt great. After, flipping away from Gladio's last attack, she saw the big guy pause and look at something to his left. Not something, someone. Cor stepped up near Gladio and said something she couldn't hear. Gladio stepped aside and sat on the bench nearby as Cor took his place. He put his hand out and gestured for her to come at him. She glanced at Gladio, who was drinking some water, and he nodded at her in encouragement. She looked back at Cor and ran at him. He easily blocked her punches, but she blocked his hits as well. She was still angry at him and she showed it. She surprised him by moving under him between his legs, and sweeping her leg hard at his feet, trying to trip him up. He nearly fell, but caught himself. She came up hard with her fist, but he caught it, then grabbed her other arm. He crossed her arms across her chest and pushed her up against the wall, effectively pinning her there with his weight. He wasn't hurting her, but she couldn't move. She struggled until her eyes met his. Something about his gaze paralyzed her. It wasn't fear. It was something much different. It was desire. She looked away, not wanting him to see her blushing or to possibly read her mind through her expression. His eyes, however, never left her.

_Why does this feel so good; why do I not want him to let go._ She reasoned with herself that it was just the adrenaline from sparring. _He's your boss, Evie! Stop it!_ She pushed her thoughts away and looked back at him. He loosened his grip and helped lower her to the floor. Their audience started to dissipate as if they knew the two needed space. Gladio had also left to speak with Ignis, probably about the Prince never showing up.

"I came to apologize," Cor stated, still standing pretty close to her.

"Oh?" She asked in reply, still breathless. "I figured you came to kick my ass and then tell me to leave for good," she laughed as she spoke.

"I wouldn't hurt you," he said softly before looking away, "and I have no intentions of firing you, if that's what you mean."

"I called you an 'immortal asshole,'" she recalled out loud, biting her lip and gazing up at him as a child in trouble would. He smiled a genuine smile, which was rare, and chuckled quietly.

"You did," he confirmed, "and I deserved it. I'm sorry, Evie. I was angry with...other things concerning the Kingsglaive and I took that anger out on you. Even after you had done so much already for me this morning…the last few months, honestly."

"I forgive you," she started, "but you owe me."

He raised a brow at her.

"Come to lunch with me Monday, and we'll say no more about it," she offered.

"Is that all? I accept," He replied, smiling again. Gods, she could get used to that smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Some slight language and pretty mild steaminess

When It Rains

Cor had trouble sleeping that night. It wasn't the council's decision that was bugging him. Now it was Evie. He kept thinking about her sparring Gladio and then himself earlier. He kept replaying certain scenes in his head. She had talent and would make a great fighter, if she decided she wanted training. It wasn't just that, though. When he had her pinned against the wall. When their eyes met; her dark blue eyes seemed to capture his soul every time she gazed at him. He wasn't a man of poetry, but there had to be some verse about eyes of that color. He shut his eyes hard, trying to push these thoughts away.

_Get it together, man. She is your assistant. And twelve years your junior! _He tossed and turned in bed until he finally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday was the day Evie ran all of her own errands, like grocery shopping. It was also the day she planned dates with herself. Some Sundays she binge watched movies or shows. Other Sundays she would explore the city, or simply read a book and take a long, hot bath. Today, it was rainy and cooler outside and she was enjoying the book and bath combo. The book was a mystery and she loved trying to guess all the answers before the detective did. The weather fit the genre perfectly and it distracted her from a certain Marshal, whom she had a hard time not thinking of. It made sense though, right? She did work in close proximity to him almost every day, and did a lot for him. It only made sense that she would wonder how he was and if he needed anything. Right?

_I wonder if he ever thinks about me? Damn it, Evie, focus! Was it the butler? It better be the damn butler._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cor needed a shower. He had trained by himself and with the Prince (part of the boy's punishment for skipping training with Gladio). He walked into the locker room by himself and grabbed a towel he had brought. He checked his phone, as well, and was slightly disappointed not to see any messages from Evie. He had to remind himself that she wasn't working today and didn't need to send him texts. Still, he missed her on Sundays. He slammed the locker shut, annoyed with his thoughts again. They didn't stop there, though. His eyes were closed as he allowed the hot water to rain down his hair, face, and body. It felt amazing after the work out he'd had. Suddenly, the memory of pinning Evie to that training room wall came back up.

_Gods what is wrong with me? _He did his best to think of other, not so attractive things, but in the end he just ran the cold water for a bit before getting out. He toweled off, got dressed, and grabbed his stuff so he could walk back to his quarters. He felt his phone vibrate as he walked through the door.

Evie: Hey there, boss! Want me to pick up coffee in the morning? Also, don't forget, you promised to go to lunch with me tomorrow! x)

Cor smiled, then shook his head at himself.

Cor: Sounds good...I didn't forget.

Evie was still in the bath tub, half done with a glass of Chardonnay, when she got Cor's response. She smiled and set her alarm for an early enough time to pick up coffee before work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cor fell asleep easier that night, but his dreams didn't let him off easy. He was back in the training room, sparring with Evie. They were the only two in the room. She was faster and stronger this time, but he was still able to catch her, and after several minutes he had her pinned against the same wall. He met her gaze again and she didn't look away this time. The tension between them was high and his lips were only inches from hers. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know and within seconds he leaned forward to close the gap, kissing her with built up passion. She met his passion with her own, and he moved one of his hands up to support her neck. The other held her as she wrapped her legs around him. He let himself go with her, and it felt amazing. It didn't last long, though, as she was suddenly gone. Cor found himself leaning against an empty wall, confused, disappointed, and short of breath. He looked around the room but saw no one. Suddenly, he heard screams from outside. Agonizing, pain-filled screams, and he knew it was her. He ran to the doors, but they were now locked some how. Her screams continued.

"Evie!" He screamed her name over and over again, trying desperately to get to her.

He woke up sweating and breathing hard. Once he caught his breath, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. It was just after midnight. He found her number, thought for a moment, then pushed the call button.

Evie rolled over to reach her phone. She had gone to bed two hours earlier, and wondered who in Eos could be calling her at this hour. She saw Cor's name and answered immediately.

"Cor?" She asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Evie," he answered. His voice sounded funny to her, as if he were suddenly relieved about something.

"Is everything okay," she asked, worried now.

"I just...needed to check on you," he answered.

"I'm fine, Cor. Are you sure you're okay?" She sat up in bed, trying to make sense of why he would be calling her to check on her. She hadn't been sick or hurt.

"Yes, everything's fine," he confirmed, "I'll umm...I'll see you in the morning then," he said, sounding a bit awkward.

"Okay, see you then, Cor. Goodnight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was even colder and still rainy. Evie still had not replaced the umbrella she lost in the move, and she didn't have a good, warm jacket. Lestallum was always warm, if not hot. She threw on the one light jacket she had over her nicer dress clothes for work and left her apartment to get coffee. She was thankful for good coffee lids as she ran from the cafe to the Citadel. Cor looked up as she entered his office and immediately moved from his desk to help her. She looked absolutely pitiful standing there, dripping wet and shivering while holding their coffee.

"Six, Evie!" He muttered under his breath.

"Th...thank you," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"You're freezing," he commented, "and soaked."

"I...I know," she shivered while trying to remove her sopping wet jacket. He took his own Crownsguard jacket from the coat hanger and placed it over her and found her a small towel for her wet hair.

"You need a better coat and an umbrella for this weather," he reprimanded. She sat in the seat near his and held his jacket close while drying and warming up. He handed her a coffee to help, and crouched down in front of her, his brows drawn together in concern.

"I...I know. I don't have anything better a..at home, right now." She sipped her coffee, hoping she looked better than she felt.

"After we have lunch, we are going shopping, then. We'll be picking up the Prince later anyway, since Ignis is with his uncle today."

Evie just nodded and sipped more coffee.

Time seemed to fly by and before she knew it, they were on their way to lunch. They stopped at the same sandwich place they had gone to on her first day as his assistant, and sat at a table near the center window.

"So is the council behaving themselves, now," Evie asked, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"They want to decrease resources and training time for Kingsglaive, as they believe the time, money, and energy could prove useful elsewhere," he replied, obviously still annoyed at the subject. "His majesty disagrees as much as I do on the matter, but the council is a tough crowd and, as you know, is a major part of the decision making process of this government."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Evie said, frowning. That meant that the Kingsglaive, including her friend Nyx, could be ill equipped to take on their enemies.

"How was your day off?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, it was fine," she smiled. "I went grocery shopping and read a good book to relax at the end of the day. I suppose I should have went jacket shopping, too, but I was trying to budget rent, food, and such for the rest of the month, and thought I had more time before it got too cold."

"The weather here can change pretty quickly," Cor replied, finishing his water.

"So I've noticed," she chuckled softly, remembering the state she was in. She suddenly remembered she was still wearing his jacket and started to give it back to him, but he stopped her.

"Not until we find you one," he explained, "I don't want to lose my assistant to hypothermia." His smirk made her blush softly and she looked away for a moment.

"So how was your day, yesterday?" She asked, her cheeks still warm.

"Not too eventful, honestly. Got a good workout in. Met with the King and Clarus. They asked how you were, actually. I told them you were doing well and keeping me in line," he winked after his last statement. She smiled and shrugged. "Evie, I actually wanted to ask something of you."

"Sure, anything," her eyes met his, and he felt lightheaded for a few seconds until he looked away.

"I want to train you," he said matter of factly.

"Train me?" She was confused. "Train me in what?"

"To fight," he clarified. "Evie, you have talent and you are a quick learner. And I want you to be able to defend yourself, if you need to. Working at the Citadel...and for me isn't always safe. Consider it extra job training."

"Oh, okay," she nodded, "sounds good to me then."

After leaving the restaurant, they went to the mall so Evie could find a suitable jacket, and possibly an umbrella for future use. Cor stood out pretty easy and she could tell the man would find a battlefield more comfortable than this place. She felt special that he would brave such discomfort for her.

Evie tried on several coats and even played around with a few of the more ridiculous ones, trying to get Cor to laugh. She almost succeeded, but definitely won at earning a few eye rolls. She finally found one that looked like her and fit her perfectly and even had a big, cozy hood for wet weather. She went to pay for it, but Cor beat her to the card machine.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She asked, confusion written on her features.

"Consider it a gift," the Marshal said quietly. His face was as serious as it usually was, but Evie hoped he was joking.

"Cor, that's too much! You don't have to..." she started before he cut her off.

"Evie, it is a thank you gift for putting up with my recent moods," he stared at her as the man at the counter finished the purchase.

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling uncertainly at him. He gave her the jacket, and she exchanged his for it. They were leaving to pick Noct up from school, when Evie thought she heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Evie?" The voice rang out again, nearby. This time, Evie knew exactly who it was. She instinctively grabbed Cor's hand hard and inhaled sharply. Cor stiffened and looked over at her in surprise, but kept his hand in hers.

"Hank!" she squeaked, fear in her eyes. Cor saw it immediately and turned to find whoever it was that caused it. A young man in his mid to late twenties was approaching them fast. He had scruffy brown hair, dark eyes, and what seemed to be a constant smirk on his face. Cor looked back at Evie. She was visibly uncomfortable, and squeezed his hand as the boy got closer. Cor didn't like this boy already.

"Well, I'll be damned. Evie James!" The boy announced raising his arms up enthusiastically. Cor watched the boy's eyes dart to his and Evie's entwined hands and back up to Evie.

"Hello Hank," Evie looked down, not wanting to meet Hank's eyes, "Oh, this is my boss, Cor. He is the Marshal at the Citadel."

"Just your boss?" Cor stared the boy down, daring him to be impertinent. Evie suddenly remembered where her hand was and snatched it back from Cor, muttering an apology.

"Are...are you living here now?" Evie asked nervously.

"I'm just visiting for awhile," he answered. He cocked his head and stared at her as if trying to read her thoughts. "Jason is coming up, later this week. He really misses you. Why'd you just disappear? We thought you went the way of your brother, honestly."

"Just wanted a fresh start," Evie answered, even more tense.

Cor put his hand on her shoulder, both trying to comfort her and lead her away from Hank.

"It was nice to meet you, Hank," Cor said, his jaw slightly clenched and eyes focused, "but we have somewhere to be."

"Oh, yes, the Prince," Evie nearly shouted, relieved to have an excuse to get away.

"Yes, well, it was lovely to see you, sweet Evie," Hank replied, looking her up and down and not trying to hide it. Cor was ready to gouge the boy's disrespectful eyes out. "I'll tell Jason, you said 'hello.' I'm very sure we'll run into you again, though," his smile was creepy and almost threatening as they left him.

The walk back to the Regalia was a silent one. Evie walked close to Cor and he could tell she was upset. He opened the door for her, then got in the driver's seat before turning to face her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked bluntly but softly.

"It was nothing," she lied, "just someone I knew in Lestallum."

"Nothing? Evie, that is bullshit. You were terrified of that boy," Cor stared her down, wanting the truth. She didn't answer; she didn't even look at him. "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" Evie sighed and finally looked at him.

"Look, it is nothing but complicated past drama that I don't want to bore you with. He is someone that I knew that I simply hoped I would never see again."

"Just tell me that he didn't hurt you and I will drop it," Cor offered.

"He didn't," She whispered.

"Did his friend, Jason?" Cor watched Evie closely as she considered the question.

"No."

They were silent for the rest of the car ride. They picked up Noct and Prompto, who stayed on their phones the whole drive back to the Citadel, playing some game. After dropping the duo off, they returned to Cor's office. Still silence. Evie couldn't take anymore.

"Do you need me to do anything or run any errands," she asked softly, not looking him in the eye. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Why don't you go to the training halls? I'll ask Gladio to meet you there, if he is not busy with Noct or on duty elsewhere."

Evie nodded and got up to leave. Before walking out, she thanked him again for the jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Thanksgiving! This one is a bit short, but I'll be posting another tomorrow!

I'm Fine...

Evie was exhausted when she got home. Training with Gladio didn't help her feel better like she thought it would. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier in the day at the mall, and how disappointed Cor seemed in her. He knew she was lying; that she wasn't telling him something. Why did he even want to know so bad? It was old personal business. She appreciated that he cared about her safety, but she didn't want him to know that much history about her. She didn't want to remember a lot of it herself.

She didn't feel like eating, so she just showered, put on some pajamas, and laid on her bed. Her hair was still wet but she didn't care. She held her pillow and started crying. She hadn't cried like this since her brother disappeared. She hadn't even cried like this when she found out Jason was cheating on her. She knew her tears weren't for him or Hank. They were for Cor. She felt terrible about lying to him and she couldn't take knowing that he was ashamed of her; that she had pushed him away. She felt alone again and she hated it. It was an hour before she finally fell asleep, her face still wet.

Evie woke up late the next morning and felt miserable. She was exhausted, her throat was sore, and she ached all over. She got up and washed her face quickly before looking in the mirror. She was pale and her eyes were puffy. She put on some makeup, hoping to make herself look normal, threw on some clean clothes, grabbed her new jacket and ran out the door to work. She had considered taking a sick day, but she didn't want to disappoint Cor anymore than she had the day before.

She found a note for her on Cor's desk. He was out with Monica, taking care of some business, and had left her some work to finish for him. She had met Monica a few times, as well as other Crownsguard members, and thought they were great. Something bothered her about Cor spending his time with the woman today, though. She knew the feeling, but refused to admit what it was to herself.

She finished the paperwork Cor had left her, and he still wasn't back. So Evie decided to walk around the Citadel and grounds for a while. She was deep in thought, when she almost collided with someone.

"Whoa, Evie," she heard Nyx's voice, "are you alright?"

She looked up at him, her head was pounding and she was having trouble thinking straight. _I must need more sleep, _she thought to herself.

"I...I'm fine," she answered him with a fake smile, "just tired."

Nyx looked her over with concern. She looked the opposite of fine.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should visit the infirmary to make sure. I could take you, now," he offered softly.

"No, thank you, I'm fine. I'll just go rest for awhile," she answered.

He studied her, uncertain if he should leave her alone.

"Alright, then. If you change your mind, call me," he said, holding his hand to his ear like a phone.

Evie nodded and waved goodbye before continuing her walk. It wasn't long, however, before she encountered another friend.

"Miss Evie?" She heard an accented voice call nearby. She turned toward it and saw Ignis making his way over to her.

"Hello, Ignis," she greeted weakly.

"Good morning. I hope you are well," he started, but his face changed as he noticed her pallor and tired eyes, "but it seems as though you are not."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just tired is all," she tried to explain. Even her voice sounded different.

"I see," the advisor said, not convinced, "Would you care to grab some coffee with me, I could use a pick-me-up, myself."

"Oh, sure!" Evie said, her spirits lifted a little now that she had something to do that would take her mind off of Cor and work.

"Very well," he smiled, "let us take the Regalia. I'll need it later for Noct anyway."

The coffee felt good against Evie's sore throat and made her feel a little more awake, but her chill remained for some reason.

"How are you enjoying working for the Marshal?" he asked her as they sipped.

"Well, it has been great...but I think he may currently be avoiding me," she replied honestly.

"Avoiding you?" He asked, surprised at her answer, "That doesn't sound like the Marshall. Why would he be avoiding you?"

Evie sighed, then explained the events from the day before as well as her belief that she had upset Cor. She wasn't sure why she was telling him all this. She needed someone to talk to and Ignis felt safe right now. Or maybe she was just really not feeling well, and it was taking its toll on her.

"So you did lie to him," he asked.

"I didn't tell him the whole truth," Evie clarified, "I never told Cor, or anyone else, but Jason, Hank, and a few other people were part of the reason that I left Lestallum. Not the only reason, but definitely a part of it."

"I understand that all of this is personal, Evie," he sighed and straightened his glasses, before continuing, "but maybe the Marshal is concerned that this past history could come back to hurt you and to affect others connected to you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, setting her cup down.

"Well, if either of these men want to hurt you, they could also be a threat to those involved with you, including anyone at the Citadel."

"I...I had not thought of that," she admitted, looking away to think. "I don't believe that either Jason or Hank would be foolish or brave enough to try to get to me at the Citadel. I don't even think they would try to do anything outside of the Citadel. Hank just startled me yesterday, that's all."

"Has either of them ever tried to hurt you before?" He asked, looking up from his mug.

"Neither has tried to kill me," she answered.

"That wasn't my question, Evie," Ignis stared at her, but she said nothing. He sighed before looking away. "I think you should speak to Cor and tell him the truth. If you want to fix how you feel about all of this, that is the best option."

"I know," she finally admitted, "I'm just scared of his reaction, I guess."

"You shouldn't be Evie. The Marshal is a good man, even if he seems intimidating at times, and he cares about you. As do I," he said softly.

"Thank you, Ignis," she replied. Her head was spinning and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She couldn't tell if it was because of their conversation and what she knew she had to do, or because of something else.

They made their way back to the Citadel and on the way up the stairs, Evie felt dizzy and stumbled.

"Evie?" she felt Ignis catch her before she fell. She was feeling worse. Her head was still pounding, she felt even weaker, her throat and muscles were still sore, and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Evie, my dear, you're burning up," he commented, though she barely heard him. She felt him pick her up before she fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Feverish

Evie woke up to the sound of quiet, rhythmic beeping. She felt confused and exhausted, but at least her head wasn't throbbing. She remembered her head hurting, not much else. It was dark and there was a light sheet covering her. She felt a weird sensation in her left hand and slowly opened her eyes to look down at it. There was an IV with tubing running from the machine next to her and she saw a clear fluid dripping slowly at the top. It was dark and quiet. She moved to sit up, but found it difficult and a little painful. She groaned and felt a hand stop her from moving.

"Easy, Evie,"Cor whispered.

"Where am I?" She asked hoarsely, still too dazed to remember what had happened.

"The infirmary," he answered softly. She looked up at him, but it was too dark to see much more than his outline. "Ignis brought you here when you passed out."

"Oh," she was too tired to say more so she laid back down on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell someone you weren't well?" He asked, covering her with the sheet again.

"I didn't know," she answered honestly, "I thought I was just really tired."

"Evie," he sounded concerned, "You had a high fever. They thought you were going to start seizing. The medics finally got your fever down, but when chest x-rays came back they said you have a bad case of pneumonia. You may be in bed for awhile while they are treating you."

"I'm sorry, sir," she started crying, feeling both ashamed and delirious.

"Sorry?" He just stared at her in surprise, before picking up her right hand, "Evie, I'm not angry with you. I was worried. I'm just glad you're okay."

"But I lied to you, and I wanted to make it right," she said softly, tears still streaming down her face.

"We can talk about all of that later, Evie. When you're better. Now get some rest."

She drifted back to sleep rather quickly, her hand still in his.

Cor sat back down in the chair next to her bed. It was getting late, but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He watched her sleeping peacefully, remembering that just a few hours ago, the room was in chaos. He was with Monica still when he got Ignis's call about her. They had been performing evaluations for the latest recruits that would be promoted soon. He knew he could have had Evie with him as well, but he was still frustrated about what had happened the previous day. He knew her business was just that: her business. But the idea of someone frightening or hurting her in any way angered him. He was mad at himself for trying to pry into her personal life and for being annoyed about her reluctance to let him in. She was his assistant and that was it. even if a part of him wanted more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ignis told him that she was unconscious in the infirmary, he stopped what he was doing and quickly made his way there. They wouldn't let him in or give him any updates, but he could see they were busy working on her. The room she was in was filled with doctors and nurses, hooking IVs up to her, taking blood, and covering her with cool, wet cloths. He could tell they were worried about her condition and it made him even more so. She was not making a sound, but the machines around her were. He could see the monitors through the window. Her temperature had risen to 103.7, and they were trying desperately to bring it down. Her heart rate seemed high as well. Cor felt helpless and he hated it. He sat with his head in his hands, unaware of the presence behind him.

"Marshal?" Ignis had come back from getting coffee, and sat next to Cor.

"Ignis," the older man greeted him with a weary nod. "What happened? I want to know everything."

Ignis explained how unwell she had looked from the time he met her in the hallway, throughout their time at the cafe, and up until she passed out.

"She just kept saying it was from lack of sleep. I don't think she ate anything today, either. I figured it was low blood sugar, until I felt how hot she was. I carried her here and they have been working on her ever since."

Cor was quiet, looking at their progress through the window in front of them. They had now managed to get her fever down to 101.0, and they seemed less tense about her. One of the doctors finally came out to give them an update on her status.

"We finally got her temp down," he started, "and got some lab results in. They've radioed in her x-ray results as well."

"X-ray?" Cor asked.

"Yes, sir. She seemed to be having trouble breathing so we took a chest x-ray to rule out any chest trauma or other issues," he explained, "she has quite a bit of fluid in her lungs and her white blood cell count is higher than normal, indicating infection. She has pneumonia."

"Is she going to be okay?" Cor asked impatiently.

"Yes, sir," the doctor answered, "but she will need antibiotics and rest. We'd like to keep her here overnight, at least, to get in some IV antibiotics and to monitor her condition now that we have her stable."

Cor nodded at the doctor and closed his eyes as relief flooded him.

Ignis went back to his duty, asking Cor to let him know if anything changed or if he needed help with anything.

That was an hour ago. Cor had been in the same chair since then, and had no intentions of leaving her side. He felt bad. He should have been with her today. If he had seen her, he would have known she was unwell and made her come in sooner. He squeezed her hand lightly and sighed. She was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Past and Promises

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate hearing from readers and I'm happy y'all are enjoying the story so far!

Note: Some very brief reference to near sexual assault and references to stalking/harassment. I just like to give a heads up! Also, I probably should have said this before, but FFXV (including settings and characters) belong to Square Enix, not me!

Evie felt much better the next time she woke up. Her chest felt sore when she breathed in, and she had a slight cough, but otherwise she felt good. _What day is it? _She vaguely remembered talking to Cor, though she didn't know how long ago that was. She looked over to her left and saw a small bedside table that had more than a few vases with flowers and cards from her friends here.

A door on her right opened suddenly and a nurse came in to check her vital signs. The nurse smiled when she realized that Evie was awake.

"Good afternoon, Miss James!" She greeted, "I am so happy to see you awake and looking better."

"Thank you," Evie replied, sounding hoarse, "How long have I been here?"

"Two days," the nurse answered while taking her blood pressure.

"Two days?" Evie repeated, astonished. She had been out for two days!

"Yes, ma'am, and you've had quite a few visitors in and out. Even the young Prince and that friend of his came by to check on you."

"Oh," Evie was still trying to process everything that had happened over the last week. She hoped Cor wasn't angry that she had been gone so long. She still needed to talk to him about other recent events.

The nurse told her that she would be back shortly and left the room. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened again, but it wasn't the nurse. It was Cor.

"Hey, Evie," he said, sitting next to her.

"Hey," she greeted, feeling awkward. She wanted to talk to him, but wasn't sure where to start.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied, "Just a little sore."

Cor nodded and they were silent for a bit. He was looking down at his hands as if considering a topic of conversation.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Evie." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked up at her and she saw dark circles under his eyes.

"If I had been with you Tuesday morning, you wouldn't have ended up being as sick. I would have brought you in sooner."

"It's no one's fault but my own, Cor," she admitted, "Ignis repeatedly asked me if I was okay, and even Nyx had offered to bring me here earlier that morning, but I was stubborn. I didn't want to believe I was sick, and I didn't want to further disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?"

"You were already mad at me because of the day before," she explained, "I wanted to make that right before anything else."

"Evie," Cor sighed, "I wasn't disappointed in you then and I'm not now. I was worried for your safety. In both cases." Cor sighed again and looked as if he wanted to say more, but he remained silent.

"Still, I should tell you the truth about it, in case it concerns others around me. I don't believe it will, but I should let you be the judge of that."

Cor brought his eyes to hers, encouraging her to continue. She took a breath before beginning her story.

"My brother and I were good friends with Hank when we were kids, especially after our parents were killed. As we got older, Hank and my brother started helping hunters and even going on their own hunts for monster and demon pests. One day, another guy named Jason joined them and they all became fast friends. I should say we all became friends, because a year later, Jason and I were dating." Evie felt a bit childish and embarrassed letting the Marshal in on all this, but she continued.

"But things started changing. As time went on, about another year and a half, my brother started noticing that someone was stealing gil and other stuff from him and some of the other hunters. He had a suspicion that it was Hank, because he was always around and acting weird when something was taken. Though he hated to accuse one of his best friends of stealing, he told me and Jason about it. Jason got really upset. It turns out that Jason and Hank had grown to be closer friends than either of them were with my brother." Cor had his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands as he listened intently. Evie sighed and kept going.

"It gets worse. About six months after my brother accused Hank of stealing, I found out that Jason was cheating on me. He had been for some time, actually, with my friend Emily. I felt so stupid for never even suspecting anything. I broke up with him on the spot and moved out of the apartment we shared to stay with my brother, until I could figure out a better living situation. Jason was angry that I left, even though he was at fault, and he started harassing me with mean and threatening phone calls and text messages. I did my best to ignore them, but it was constant. About two weeks after we broke up, Hank came over with wine and a movie to 'be a good friend.' I didn't want anything, but I had a glass anyway, so as not to be rude. I started to feel pretty loopy, which is strange after one glass for me, and I went to lay down. I must have passed out or fell asleep because I wasn't aware of anything else until I felt something or someone on top of me. It was Hank and he was holding me down. I was able to fight back and somehow get him off of me before anything crazy happened. My brother still wasn't home from his hunt, so I just ran as fast and as far away as I could, before blacking out again from whatever Hank had given me. The only other thing I remember is waking up behind the power plant." Evie looked up at Cor, still having more to say, but wasn't sure if she should continue. He had a very serious, almost deadly look on his face, but he stayed quiet.

"I found out later, from Emily of all people, that Jason had put Hank up to the task of trying to...sleep with me, so that I would somehow feel guilty and go back to Jason. I guess he thought if I did something wrong or stupid, it would force me to excuse him from his wrongs, which shows you how twisted his mind is. The only reason Emily told me was because she felt bad about her own betrayal and because she believed the two might try something else. I never got to tell my brother about anything that happened because he went missing a few days later. I tried to stay and hope for the best. After awhile, he was declared dead and I was still getting mean, nasty, and threatening texts from Jason. He and Hank had taken to following me around and stalking me. Also, I had strong suspicions that my brother was right about Hank and that the two of them had decided to take matters into their own hands. I began to wonder if I was next, so I decided to leave Lestallum and finally change my phone number." Evie ended her story and pulled the blankets over her, feeling a sudden chill from the bad memories.

Cor never took his eyes off of her, but was obviously deep in thought. Evie was scared that her history was disgusting to him. That now he would look at her differently than he had.

"Why were you afraid to tell me all of this?" He asked suddenly.

"I was afraid you would think poorly of me," she answered quickly before losing her courage to be so honest, "I thought...I thought you would be angry. And I didn't want to lose what good opinion you had of me."

"None of what happened in that story was your fault, Evie," he reminded her, "and I am angry, but not at you."

Evie stayed quiet, looking down at her hands. Cor reached over and used his hand to gently lift her chin up so her eyes met his.

"If they try to make any contact with you again, I want to know of it," he stated, his voice harsher than before, "and I will deal with them myself." Cor's eyes sparkled in the dim light that was above them. She knew he was dead serious and she nodded slowly. "Promise me, Evie."

"I promise," she replied softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cor went to a meeting that afternoon, then came back to the infirmary to help Evie get home. She was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for him. He led her to the Regalia, helped her in, then drove as she gave him directions. He walked her up the stairs to her apartment and waited as she opened her door.

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" She asked as she stepped over the threshold. The question seemed to surprise him.

"I...sure," he answered, entering after her.

She offered him something to drink and showed him around her small apartment, which thankfully was pretty clean. Afterward, she awkwardly walked him back to the front door and they stood there for a moment as if waiting for the other to say or do something.

"I should get back," he ended the awkwardness, "promised Gladio, I'd help him with something."

"Oh, okay," she replied, feeling shy all of a sudden. Her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips, her mind going places she really wished it wouldn't. "Thank you for driving me home, Cor."

He loved it when she said his name. _Shit. Stop it. _He looked down at his feet to mentally reset himself.

"Anytime," he said, looking back at her, "I want you to stay home the next few days and finish recovering."

She knew better than to argue, so she nodded.

"Text or call me if you need anything," he added. She nodded again as he opened the door to leave. "Have a good night, Evie."

"You, too, sir." she smiled and blushed as she watched him go. After deciding to order pizza she went to lay on her bed and answer all the texts she had received while in the infirmary. Nyx, Gladio, Ignis, Monica, Noctis, and Prompto amongst a few others had texted to check up on her. She was texting Prompto back when her phone vibrated with another text from an unknown number.

"I hope you are feeling better, Vee," it read. Evie felt her heart start to race. Only two people ever called her that. Her brother and Jason.


	9. Chapter 9

Training

Evie stared at the message before throwing the phone to the floor. There was a knock at the door, which caused Evie to jump. It was just the pizza she ordered. She paid the man and came back inside locking the door. She thought about calling Cor, but decided to wait. She didn't know for certain that it was Jason. Maybe someone at the Citadel, whose number she didn't have, decided to use 'Vee' because it seemed easier. Or maybe it was someone's phone pulling a wrong autocorrect. She decided to ignore the text and wait to see if they said anything more.

The next few days went by slower than Evie would have liked, but she felt much better by the end of them. She missed her job and everyone at the Citadel. Mostly she missed Cor. He made her feel safe and, well, useful. She didn't want to admit what else she felt around him. He had texted her at the end of each day to check on her. Every time she got one of his texts, she felt giddy, and it made her forget about the other strange text she had received. She was folding and hanging her clean laundry, when she heard the buzz of her phone. She hopped over to grab her phone. Sure enough, it was him.

C- How are you?

E- Feeling great! Ready to be back at work. All this resting is boring.

C- I'm glad you got rest, you needed it. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning.

E- Coffee?

C- I'll grab some for us, you just meet me in my office and we'll catch up a bit.

E- Okay, see you then! :)

She bit her lip, realizing that she was smiling bigger than was normal for her. _Oh Gods, I like him, I like him way more than I should._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Evie walked into Cor's office early the next morning to see him on the phone at his desk. He gestured to her coffee and for her to sit. After his call ended, he looked her over, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You look yourself again," he commented.

"Thank you, Marshal," she said grinning up at him, "I feel it, too."

"Good. I was hoping to start training with you later this afternoon, after some Kingsglaive reviews."

"Reviews sound official," she commented with a hint humor in her voice.

"Oh, they can be if the individual being reviewed is not doing well," he said, chuckling, "I wouldn't worry about this bunch, though. They need a bit more discipline and maturity, but that will come with experience. Overall, they have done well."

Evie smiled at how proud Cor seemed of the men under his command. He noticed and raised a brow in question, but she just kept smiling and shook her head. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled always made Cor's morning brighter. He cleared his throat and handed her a folder to sort through.

Evie was happy to be back at work. She hated feeling useless and restless. And she had missed Cor. She knew letting her mind wander with how she had been feeling about him was a bad idea, but it felt too good to deny. It didn't help that she had to watch him spar with some of the Kingsglaive before their reviews that afternoon. He was wearing black training pants and one of the tee shirts he usually layered. He had started sweating after the third fight and Evie stared wide-eyed as he removed his shirt, revealing his muscled, scarred, and very attractive torso. She fixed her face and looked away blushing, hoping no one saw her school girl-like reaction. She saw Gladio out the corner of her eye and looked up to see him looking directly at her, covering his mouth and obviously laughing. _Crap._ He definitely saw her ogling her boss. He winked and she rolled her eyes before turning away. She would definitely be hearing about this later.

She took notes while Cor met with different young members of the Kingsglaive. The image of him shirtless was burned into her brain and it was becoming quite hard to pay attention. She followed as he walked one young soldier out of the room. He was looking down the list for the next name to call, when Gladio stepped up next to her.

"Enjoying the view, today?" He asked with a big smirk on his face.

Evie glared at him before walking back in the makeshift office with Cor and another Kingsglaive.

"You've done well, Linus," Cor complimented the young man at the end of the last review. "Keep it up, and we may promote you to the Crownsguard someday."

"Thank you, sir," the man said, obviously pleased. The two men got up, shook hands, and walked out. Evie followed with her notebook as she had done so often today. As the man left, another man that Evie recognized approached Cor. It was Nyx and he was wearing that always charming smile of his. He greeted both of them and handed a note to Cor.

"You are well, I hope, Miss Evie?" He asked her as Cor read.

"I am, thank you. And you?"

"Very well," he smiled.

Cor wrote something on the note before handing back to him to be returned. Cor turned to Evie and sighed, obviously tired of meeting with people.

"Do you have something to change into?" He eyed her over as he asked. She was currently wearing a tight, gray pencil skirt and a pretty satin floral top half tucked in, and a pair of low slingback heels. Hardly sparring clothes.

"Oh, yes! I do," she had almost forgotten about their training session, honestly, "I can go change now, if you like."

"Yes, that would be great," he answered.

Evie changed quickly into a pair of dark green gym shorts, a tight black tank top, and tennis shoes. She put her hair up and looked at herself in the mirror. The shorts were a bit short, but they were comfy. She shrugged and walked out to meet Cor. He was currently talking to a young recruit about something. She knew this recruit, as he had spoken to her a few times over the last two months or so. She believed his name was Thomas, but she always kept their interactions short as he was rather awkward to be around. Gladio was leaning against a wall nearby and stood up to talk to her while she was walking.

"Hoping he takes his shirt off this time?" He asked, obviously still amused that he caught her thirsting over her boss.

"Oh, quit it," she smacked his arm playfully, "I was just surprised."

"Sure, you were," he winked, "well if it doesn't work out with the Marshal, the runt talking to him right now seems to have it bad for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cor was reading a note from Titus the recruit had brought to him when she walked out. He saw her from the corner of his eye, but kept reading. He noticed the boy who had brought him the message was distracted, though. He looked up at him only to see him staring and practically drooling over his assistant as she spoke with Gladio. He looked her way and could see why. She looked damn good in those shorts and that tank top. He shook his head and focused again on the recruit obviously checking her out. Cor couldn't help feeling angry on a personal level at the thoughts the boy was probably entertaining about her.

"Thomas!" He shouted, startling the boy.

"Y...yes, sir? Sorry, sir," he answered refocusing himself on the Marshal alone.

"Take this back to the Captain, then go take a cold shower."

"y...yes, sir!" The boy practically ran out of the training room.

"You ready, Evie," Cor called to her, still obviously annoyed with young Thomas's disrespectful gaze towards her.

"Yes, sir," she answered with a tone that was both mocking and sexy. Cor sighed, pushing certain thoughts and desires away.

They trained for about an hour. Cor taught her how to watch for enemy blows and how to time her attacks so she wouldn't be so sloppy. He also taught her how to use her strengths to her advantage. Yes, she was small, but she was also quite limber and quick. He attacked her from the front and she was able to jump away towards the wall nearby and kick from it to give her more power when she landed her counter attack, a swift kick to his jaw. Cor was surprised and pleasantly so. She had effectively created a new move for herself on the fly. He smiled with pride and stood to his feet.

"Good! Very good, Evie!"

"Oh...thanks," she blushed at his praise.

They continued training, but Cor decided to amp it up a notch. He made it behind her and grabbed her with one arm around her waist and another around her neck. This was something Evie was obviously not prepared for. She fought to get free, but the more she struggled the more tired she became and his grip was still strong.

"Stop fighting me, Evie," Cor commanded. She wasn't sure why, but his commands were just as sexy as the rest of him._ Get it together, girl!_

Evie slowed her movements and finally did as he said, remembering that he was teaching her, not testing her.

"Good girl," he whispered into her ear, "If someone has you in this position, don't fight so hard. You will only wear yourself out, giving them more advantage over you. You need to find what will get them to release you before you can fight. Take your right arm up and hit me hard and swift with your elbow, right into the space under my ribs."

She did so, making him grunt and loosen his grip around her.

"Good, good," he said, "At the same time you do that, grab my arm that is around your neck with both hands near my elbow, pull for leverage and swing away in the direction of this arm with everything you have. That will give you a chance to fight back or run if you need to. Try again." He tightened his hold on her and she did exactly as he instructed. She was successful in getting him to lose his grip but wasn't quite able to swing away as well as she hoped. So she simply dropped with all her weight causing him to drop her.

"Good compromise," he commented, "but that won't work every time. Especially if someone strong really wants to hurt you."

"I just need practice, I think," she replied, breathing hard.

"I agree," he moved towards her and handed her a small towel, "but you did very well. I don't think it will take you long at all to learn."

"Well, I do have an excellent teacher," she replied in a flirty tone. _Oh, Gods, what am I doing? Maybe he won't even notice the way I said that. _He simply smirked as he sipped his water.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope everyone is well! This chapter is shorter than my others, so I will probably post another tomorrow. I had a family function to attend this morning and need some serious introvert time now. Happy reading!

Growing Feelings and Concerns

Evie trained with Cor every afternoon for the next week and she was getting better and stronger. She still struggled with getting out of the choke hold, and Cor suspected she was not hitting or pushing as hard as she actually could. Evie didn't want to actually hurt Cor, though he kept assuring her she wouldn't.

She was also having trouble staying focused lately. She caught herself daydreaming about him quite a bit, and she had to force herself to pay attention to whatever her current task was. Gladio also seemed to enjoy teasing her, now that he knew of her attraction to the Marshal. She usually just rolled her eyes or tried to deny it, but she was a terrible liar.

It was finally Saturday afternoon, and she was taking a shower after their usual training session before heading home to rest and have a glass of wine. She loved working with and for Cor, but she also loved her time to herself and really needed to do some shopping tomorrow. As she turned the hot water off and started to reach for her towel, she heard something hard hit the floor. Startled, she wrapped the towel around her still dripping body. She was the only woman in the locker room and showers this afternoon, or so she thought.

"Ummm…Hello?" She called out, shakily. No one answered, but she heard the sound of a distant door swinging open. She walked around the showers quietly, and when she was sure no one was there, she quickly dried off and put fresh clothes on.

Cor was standing nearby on his phone when she exited the women's locker room. He looked her way and his expression swiftly turned to concern as he noticed something was off. He ended the call as she approached him.

"What's wrong?" He asked solemnly.

"I'm not sure," she answered, looking around, "Did you see anyone else leave the women's locker room?"

"No," he said, "but I haven't been here long."

"Oh," she sighed, then looked at him and smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing, then. I just thought I heard something, thats all."

"You're sure?" He asked, brows knitted together.

"Yes, it's fine," she smiled again, "so I guess I will see you Monday."

"Let me drive you home," he replied, obviously still concerned.

"Marshal, you don't have to do that," she said softly, "I know you're tired."

"Still, I'd feel much better if you let me take you home," he insisted, his eyes never leaving hers.

_Damn those eyes._

_"_Okay," she relented, trying to hide her blushing cheeks behind her hair. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to fix her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. He sighed then nodded toward the exit with a strangely sad smile.

Evie followed him, half in shock at his sudden, subtle actions.

Cor drove in silence for half the ride as Evie sat looking out her window. It was going to rain again soon.

"Are you hungry?" He suddenly asked. Evie turned to look at him.

"I am, actually."

Cor nodded then turned down a street going the opposite direction of her apartment. She turned back to her window and smiled at his thoughtfulness.

He pulled into a parking lot facing a restaurant she had never been to. Cor got out and went to her door to open it while she was still looking to see where they were. He gave her his hand to help her out of the car.

"Do you like sushi?" He asked.

"Love it," she answered, happily. She had not had sushi since she and her brother visited Galdin some years back. Good sushi was hard to find in Lestallum.

He led her inside and they were seated near a window looking out towards downtown Insomnia. She really had not done much exploring since she had been here, and never realized how pretty the city looked even with rain clouds looming. After their waiter came and took their order, Cor looked out the window instead of at her. Evie wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly acting strange.

"Is everything okay, Marshal?" She asked. He swung his head back in her direction and she could tell she had broken some train of thought.

"Yes," he answered quickly, "yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Evie. I should have asked you here properly."

"Sir?" Her formality stung him a little. She rarely called him that these days.

"I asked if you were hungry," he began to explain, "not if you wanted to have dinner with me. As colleagues…friends…whatever." He looked down, obviously a little flustered and embarrassed.

"I always enjoy spending time with you, Cor," she admitted boldly. He glanced up at her with his lips slightly parted in surprise.

"I enjoy your company as well, Evie," he said softly, beginning to feel more comfortable, "but I should not have assumed that you wanted to be here with me."

"While I greatly appreciate your concern for my autonomy, I do hope that you could assume some things about me," she said, attempting to both ease his fears and encourage his desire to be around her. She was honestly still in shock that she was having dinner with the Marshal; with Cor. Sure they had been to lunch together and had had many moments that were more friendly than professional, but this felt more intimate. Perhaps it was just her imagination, though. Maybe he just wanted dinner and wanted company. This wasn't a date. Was it? Surely he would have made that clear by now. _No. This is just a friendly dinner, Evie. But Gods, it still feels good._

They ate and talked about work and life outside of work. Evie wasn't expecting to have dinner with the Marshal tonight, but she could not have imagined a better evening. This was not helping her thought life about him, though. It was crazy of her to think, but he seemed to be having as good a time as she was. She really hoped this became something that happened more often.

Cor payed for both of them, even after Evie's protests. He argued that he had basically driven her there without asking and refused any counterargument she may have had. He drove her home and walked her to her door to make sure she made it in safe.

Cor smiled as he left her door, then immediately sighed in annoyance at himself. He was torn. He liked Evie. He was definitely attracted to her and cared about her. He was also her boss and over 10 years her senior. He didn't regret taking her out to dinner, even though it was last minute and never defined as anything more than a friendly meal after work sort of deal. He also believed it inappropriate to pursue her the way he wanted to. His mind and heart were engaged in war. As he was considering how all of this could affect her, his phone vibrated. He smiled, thinking it was her.

Unknown— You sleep with her, yet?

Cor frowned and reread the message. He didn't know the number. Perhaps it was a mistake?

Unknown— Don't get used to her…She belongs to me and I don't like sharing.

Cor— Who is this?

Cor's phone vibrated again. It was a photo message of him and Evie walking up the stairs to her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Come Stay With Me

Evie had just removed her clothes and was running a relaxing, hot, bubble bath, when she heard a loud banging at her door.

_Who the hell…_

She turned the water off and grabbed her knee length robe from the nearby hanger, wrapping it around herself before going to answer the door. She was shocked to see Cor standing there. His eyes were fierce and his hands clenched as if ready to strike someone. Before she could ask what was wrong, he gently pushed her inside and shut the door, looking around quietly. She folded her arms against her robe remembering she was basically naked underneath.

"Cor?" She started, "What's going on?"

He didn't answer but put his finger to his lips to shush her. She would have been slightly offended had he not seemed so concerned about whatever it was he was searching for. He walked into her kitchen, opening cabinets and the pantry. He searched around furniture and in the coat closet. He then went into her room, and she suddenly hoped it was relatively clean. Before she could protest, he called her over. She found him staring at the inside of her closet door. She walked over curiously. When she saw what he had found she covered her mouth and gasped, moving back so fast she almost tripped. Someone had carved a large "EJ + JR" on the inside of the door, and had driven the large knife they used into the wood underneath. She had gone straight to her bathroom to relax when Cor left earlier without even seeing anything amiss.

"I take it you didn't do this?"

"No," Evie squeaked, her hands still covering her mouth. She was shaking now. She knew exactly who "JR" was. Cor walked over to her and placed his large hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"Evie," he started, pulling out his phone and finding the message he had received, "do you know this number?"

Evie read and reread the message. She shook her head. She didn't know whose number it was. The content and context of the message seemed to fit one person, though. _Jason._ He had found her, probably with Hank's help, and was apparently intent on continuing his harassment. This was a new level, though. This wasn't just a text or voicemail and it wasn't just following her around. He broke into her home and violated her personal space. And now he was sending Cor messages.

"I don't know the number, but it has to be Jason," she finally brought her hands away from her mouth as she spoke. Then she remembered the strange text she had received a week and a half ago, when she was getting over her illness. "Wait," she said, running to the bathroom to get her own phone. When she came back in, she explained about the mysterious well-wisher who had referred to her as 'Vee.'

"Only my brother and Jason ever called me that," she explained, his eyes watching her curiously as she continued, "but I thought that maybe it was a coincidence and someone else just chose on a whim to call me that. I didn't want to alarm you if I didn't know for sure." She hung her head, afraid he was going to be angry with her for not telling him sooner. She heard him sigh, then felt his fingers lift her chin up. She was still shaking a bit and knew she had tears in her eyes. She hated the thought of crying in front of the Marshal, so she did her best to hold it in.

"Come stay with me," he said softly, his expression a mixture of concern and anger. "At least until we figure this out or find other safe accommodations for you."

Evie just nodded as he pulled his hand away.

"I don't know how he got your number and mine, or how he found your address and snuck in, but I do know his intentions are not good."

Evie went into the bathroom to let the water out of her half-made bath and to change into something more decent. When she came out, she noticed Cor sit on the bed, and stand up again with a confused look on his face. She walked over as he pulled the covers back. Underneath were crinkled, dead rose petals and a single dead rose on the side she slept on. Cor's jaw flexed and his eyes flashed with anger. Evie just stared and reached for his hand. He let her fit her small fingers between his.

"I…I just need to pack some things," she stated dryly.

Cor nodded and found a chair to sit and wait on instead.

He watched her pack clothes and other necessities, not wanting to let her out of his sight. He didn't know this Jason, but he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep Evie safe. When she was done packing, they left her apartment and he drove her back to the Citadel. They walked to his apartment there and Cor opened the door for her to enter and turned the light on. She walked in and set her bag down, then leaned awkwardly against the entryway wall.

"Ummm let me show you around."

She nodded and followed him closely. He could tell she was worried and upset, even if she wasn't allowing it to show. Her normal, talkative, happy self had become a nervous, quiet, sad mess. He hated seeing her like this. After he had shown her everything, he pulled her aside to the couch, holding her hands in his.

"Evie," she looked away when he said her name, "look at me, Evie."

Evie forced her eyes to meet his.

"I will not let him hurt you," he stated, his voice steady and serious.

"I am not your responsibility, sir," she replied, a tear finally escaping one of her eyes, "I'm sorry that he messaged you what he did, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the other message, and I'm sorry that I'm now imposing on your space, and…" he pulled her close, hugging her tightly before she could say anymore. She stopped trying to hold the tears back and let them fall, soaking Cor's shirt as they did. He let her cry for awhile before speaking again.

"Evie, none of this is your fault," he whispered into her ear as he held her, "this man is threatening to hurt you, or worse. You did the right thing by trying to get away. I don't regret hiring you and I'm glad that you're here now, because I can help keep you safe and help you be rid of him forever."

Evie slowly pulled away and wiped her face. She knew she must look like a mess, with her hair everywhere and her puffy, red eyes. Cor just stared up at her as though nothing was amiss.

"Why don't you get that bath you wanted in my bathroom and I'll pour you a glass of wine," he suggested, getting up and walking to the kitchen, "Cabernet okay? It's the only wine I have."

"That would be amazing," she said with a slight chuckle, still sniffling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie relaxed in the hot water, letting it relieve the tension in her neck and shoulders. She was still on edge, but being here with Cor made her feel much safer. It felt a little strange bathing in his apartment, and she knew it would feel even stranger sleeping there. How many assistants slept over at their boss's home? Well, maybe some with certain intentions. _What are my intentions with him?_ _No. I am here for safety reasons. He just wants to help me because we work together and we're friends and it is the decent thing to do. _She tried reasoning with herself, but she also couldn't deny the concern she saw in his eyes for her, nor the way he held her earlier. It felt like he never wanted to let go, and, if she was honest, she didn't want him too, either. Maybe he did care about her as more than just his assistant and friend. He was being awfully protective and comforting. And he had taken her to dinner, earlier. It wasn't a date, but it felt pretty close. Evie sighed, resolving to get out and have that glass of wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He handed her a glass as she sat next to him on his couch. He was drinking what looked like whiskey in a small glass. He seemed to have been in mid-thought when she came over to sit, but now he focused his attention toward her.

"Feeling better?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, much," she answered quietly, "thank you, Marshal. For everything." She sipped her wine slowly, noting his good taste.

"Anytime, Evie," he finished his drink and set it down.

"So, I guess I can help you with anything you need, tomorrow," she offered.

"I actually don't have much to do," he said, "just a meeting later with Regis and Clarus. We could get some training in and I can help you with any errands you were planning to run."

"Oh, okay, if you want to. I was just going grocery shopping, though, and now I don't know when I'll be home again."

"Well how about we go together and I'll make you dinner tomorrow evening."

Evie nearly dropped her wine. Cor wanted to make her dinner. He chuckled at her silent stare.

"We don't have to, Evie, it was just a suggestion."

"No…no, I do want to," she answered shaking away her shock, "I just wasn't expecting you to want to. I don't want to be a burden on you, Cor."

"Why do you think you are?" He moved closer to her.

"I…I guess I just feel like my presence here will cost you your space and time. I mean, you see me everyday and I don't want you to get sick of me."She answered, biting her lip. She never did feel comfortable with other people being so generous or kind to her. It made her feel like she was weighing them down some how.

"I don't think I could get sick of you, Evie," Cor informed her, "I already told you, I enjoy your company. More than I should, actually." He admitted looking away from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly confused by his last sentence. He turned his face back to hers and gazed into her eyes. They always seemed to calm him down and give him courage. He felt like he could take on all of Niflheim by himself for those eyes. He reached his hand to cup her face, and he moved in closer. He could hear her breathing faster and his breaths seemed to match hers. She tilted her head, and he felt her hair tickle his face. He felt his pulse racing as his lips nearly touched hers. Before he could do more than graze her lips with his own, however, his phone vibrated on the wooden coffee table. The sudden sound and movement made her jump and caused him to pull back. Cor glared at the phone but picked it up nonetheless, thinking it could be something important as he doesn't get many calls late in the evening.  
"Hello," he asked quietly, still slightly in shock at his own actions towards Evie. He looked at her and she was just sitting with her knees bent on the couch and her hands in between them. She was looking away and biting her lip. He wanted to know what she was thinking so bad that he barely paid much attention to the caller on the other end. It was Titus.

"I'm sorry for calling you so late, sir, but we may have a problem." Titus announced over the phone.

"What problem?" He asked, suddenly very aware.

"There may be an information breach. Nathan, one of our tech savvy recruits believes that someone may have tried to go through confidential information using the library computers. We don't know what the person was looking for exactly, but we have evidence of someone viewing, copying and editing files concerning Citadel employees."

"Can Nathan figure out who this person was?" Cor asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It may take some time, but he believes he can."

"Good, call me when you know more," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Cor hung up the phone and looked at Evie. She hadn't moved.

"Evie?" She looked up at him. She looked tired. It had been an eventful evening and he had probably just added to her confusion about things. He sighed contemplating what to say or do.

"I have my bed ready for you, if you are tired," he stated simply, "I'll take the couch."

"Sir, I couldn't," she started to protest, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"I insist," he said louder than he meant to, "and please, stop calling me 'sir.'"


	12. Chapter 12

Trouble

Evie found his bed surprisingly comfortable, yet she could not fall asleep right away. Cor nearly kissing her kept playing in her head. What would have happened if his phone had not gone off like it did. Would he have continued? Would she have kissed him back? _Duh. _She also could not help but wonder if he regretted almost kissing her. The room felt awfully awkward after the call. Maybe it was the alcohol that pushed him to try in the first place and the noise of the phone sobered him up. _Surely the man can handle more than a small glass of Whiskey, though._ Her thoughts went back and forth until she finally fell asleep, thinking about the feel of his lips barely touching hers.

Cor sighed as he laid on his couch. He wasn't sure what caused him to nearly lose control. Yes, he liked Evie. A lot. He also knew what he had done was inappropriate. _She was leaning in, too, though. _Did she want that kiss as much as he had? He shook the thought from his mind, deciding he would apologize for any inappropriate behavior the next day and focus on helping keep her safe from this Jason character.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie slept in the next morning. When she did wake up she could smell something familiar and delicious. Bacon. It was definitely bacon. She made herself decent and ventured out of his room to see what Cor was up to. He was standing at the stove making breakfast. He turned, sensing her presence, and his lips turned up to a slight smile.

"Good morning," he said, sounding sleepy.

"Morning," she replied, smiling shyly.

Evie sat at his small table as he brought over two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She marveled at the meal before her, surprised that he cooked much at all. He did offer to make her dinner tonight, too.

Cor sat down and stared at her with a look of shame painted across his face. She loved the small lines across his face, and his smirks and expressive brow never ceased to excite her in ways she should probably ignore. Shame, however, was a look she did not like on him. She hated to see him hurt in anyway.

"Cor? What's wrong?" She sat her fork down, not wanting to continue eating until she knew what he was thinking.

"I owe you an apology for last night, Evie," he explained, "My behavior towards you…I should not have tried to do that."

Evie knew he was talking about their near kiss. Her heart dropped. _He did regret it then_. She placed her hand on his arm, getting him to look up at her.

"Cor," she began, "it's okay. I am not bothered at all, I promise. I quite enjoyed my night, and I am so thankful to you for letting me stay here."

Cor looked down again, thinking hard about something before his phone rang.

_Great. Now every time his phone rings, I am going to be thinking about kissing him._

"Yeah?" He answered it with a short sigh. Evie gazed at him as he listened to the man on the other line. She wondered what it would be like to spend every morning with him. _He makes a damn good breakfast._ She smiled at herself and turned away, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Wait…" she heard a change in his voice and looked back at him curiously, "Say that again." She noticed him turn to her with a confused look on his face. Obviously, the call had become more interesting. "Alright, I'll be down there in about thirty minutes," he announced before hanging up the phone.

"Did something happen?" She asked with anticipation.

"One of our own Kingsglaive has apparently been hacking into files and viewing and sharing certain confidential files."

"Oh," she replied, wondering why a Kingsglaive would go through the trouble and risk just to look at some files."

"They are still trying to figure out exactly who it was, but we know what files he looked at. One of them was your personal information."

"My information?" She chuckled, "Why would anyone want information about…" she didn't finish her sentence because her brain seemed to catch up with his words. "You think that is how Jason got my new number and address," she said softly.

"I do," he confirmed, "and if it is a Kingsglaive, then Jason likely got my number from him directly."

"But, why? Why would a Kingsglaive help Jason find me?" She asked, bewildered at the idea.

"I don't know, yet," he admitted, "but we should finish breakfast and meet with Titus to see everything they know so far."

Evie nodded and ate what she could. Her appetite was suddenly not great.

When they arrived at the Captain's office, a young Kingsglaive was already present with him. He was so busy with the laptop he was working on, he didn't look up when they came in. Titus greeted both of them, and invited them to sit.

"I suppose you've told her what I informed you about?" The Captain, asked Cor.

"I did," he confirmed, "Is there any update?"

"Not presently, though Nathan here is working on it," the other man gestured to the young man nearby.

"Evie and I have both been receiving somewhat threatening messages from someone she used to know," Cor explained. Evie felt embarrassed at being at the center of so much trouble. Titus sat back and sighed, rubbing his chin with one of his large, rough hands.

"Do you think he will cause trouble here? That seems awful bold, but I could heighten security measures if you think it's needed."

"I think that would be best for now," he replied, "at least until we know who the informant is."

Titus nodded.

"Wait a sec," they heard suddenly from the Kingsglaive nearby, "I think I have it narrowed down to two people."

Titus and Cor got up and walked to look over his shoulder.

"You should talk to the people behind these two usernames."

I know exactly who those two are," Titus sighed, "I have a feeling I know who it is out of the two, but I will bring them both to one of the old interrogation rooms."

"I appreciate it, Titus," Cor replied, moving to the door, "and you, too, Nathan."

Evie got up and followed Cor out of the training halls and toward the main Citadel.

"There are interrogation rooms?" She asked, speaking for the first time in an hour.

"Yes, beneath the main level of the Citadel," he explained, "they aren't used much anymore. Only for criminal matters that pertain to the Citadel and for the rare court martial."

Before she could respond, they heard a loud crash and yelling behind them. Cor turned quickly and sharply, ready to act as needed.

Evie looked behind her and her eyes widened as she watched a car speed toward them over the lawn. She needed to move but suddenly felt paralyzed where she stood. Time felt as though it had slowed down as she watched the approaching car in shock. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the way at just the right time. There was a crash as the car hit the wall of the stone gate separating the training fields from the Citadel. Evie let out a shaky breath she had been holding for too long. Cor was hovering closely over her protectively with his large torso. His arm was tight around her waist and she could feel his racing heart against her back.

When he sensed it was safe, Cor got up and gently moved her behind him, watching and waiting for the driver to do something. He suddenly turned around and gripped her shoulders staring her in the eye to be sure he had her attention.

"Evie, run to my office and lock yourself in." He ordered.

"But…"

"Don't argue, just go," he said harshly, causing her to jump.

Evie ran around the corner towards the East entrance. She saw Kingsglaive and Crownsguard members running to the scene. _At least he has help._

She made it to Cor's office and walked briskly inside. She stopped for a just a few seconds to catch her breath. She was about to shut the door and lock it when she felt someone grab her painfully tight from behind. She tried to pull away, but wasn't strong enough. She suddenly felt a sting at her neck and realized that he was holding a large knife against her skin.

"Hello, Vee," a familiar, sinister voice whispered into her ear. He sniffed her hair and sighed. "Mmmmm, I've missed you."

"Jason," she said nervously, "you're…you're hurting me."

"You already hurt me, sweetheart," he replied sharply, "now I want you to grab the keys out of your new boyfriend's drawer over there. You are going to drive us out of here in one of those fancy cars."

Evie knew not to argue with him. She only hoped someone would notice them on the way to the garage.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, beautiful readers! I wanted this up Friday, but life just get's busy this time of year. I hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas/holiday! Also, I don't own any FF stuff. Happy reading!

Confrontations

Jason led Evie down the hall to the nearest exit. The car crash outside must have drawn everyone away. She now knew that it was definitely not an accident. It had to be a diversion. Hank probably. He was always reckless and a devoted friend to Jason for reasons she did not understand.

They passed by the now empty conference rooms and offices and were nearing the library. She hoped that someone would be there to at least see her predicament. Her hopes were realized when Jason stopped to look around the opposite corner and she made eye contact through the window in the door with Ignis. He was there with Prince Noctis, probably making him study. Ignis started to get up, seeing she was in trouble, but she shook her head and raised the keys slightly for him to see where he was taking her. Jason was obviously dangerous when he was this desperate, and she did not want Ignis or Noctis hurt. Ignis' duty was to protect the prince. He stopped, but looked at her with both confusion and concern in his eyes. She looked at Noctis who was sitting nearby and noticed that he kept looking at her and his phone. He was texting someone. _Thank you, Noctis._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cor was sitting in front of a familiar face in the interrogation room. It was Hank, the boy they had seen at the mall that Evie knew and was afraid of; Jason's friend, who was likely helping him to harass Evie. Titus was sitting next to him while Nyx and another kingsglaive were guarding the door. Cor had sent the Crownsguard to guard the king and prince as a precaution. Hank just stared at the two men with a smug smirk and a newly forming bruise under his left eye.

"You want to tell us why you decided to ram a car through a security gate and into a wall near the Citadel" the Captain asked.

Hank didn't answer, but looked at Cor instead.

"How is Evie?" He asked the Marshal, "We miss her a lot."

"I will not be discussing her," Cor answered shortly.

"Why not? You don't think I would commit such an act for just anyone do you?" Hank cocked his head and laughed heartily.

"Was she your target, then?" Cor asked, looking dangerous.

"I would't hurt Evie like that," he answered, suddenly looking away.

Cor saw something he didn't expect in the man's eyes. _He loves her. Or at least he thinks he does. _

"We just want her back. Just want to talk to her for awhile, ya know?"

"You keep saying 'we,'" Titus brought up, obviously confused.

"He means Jason," Cor explained, "the man that has been sending threatening messages and who broke into her apartment."

"Oh come, now," Hank said, suddenly getting angry, "they weren't threatening."

"He broke into her apartment and carved his initials into her bedroom closet door," Cor went on, "oh, and left dead rose petals on her bed."

Hank said nothing. He only stared, but Cor noticed a change in his eyes. It was shame. It was there for only a moment.

"Where is Jason, now," Titus asked.

"I couldn't say," Hank looked way.

"And the kingsglaive who was helping him get personal information?" Titus tried again.

Hank seemed amused by this question. He started chuckling and shaking his head.

"Thomas? That boy is an idiot. He's got it bad for Evie. Jason promised to let him have a night with her if he helped us. But that isn't happening."

Cor's head shot up.

"What do you mean if he helped you?" He asked, anger obvious in his voice. Hank's eyes widened as if he had said something he shouldn't have. Cor stood up and grabbed Hank by his collar.

"What is he helping you with?" He bellowed at the boy. Hank remained quiet. Cor suddenly realized what all of this was. A diversion. _Shit._ He shoved Hank back into his seat and moved quickly for the door.

"Nyx, come with me!" He shouted without looking back, knowing that the man would follow without pause. He pulled his phone out to call Evie when he noticed a message from Noct.

Prince Noctis: Evie in trouble…man with knife…heading for South exit towards garage.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jason pulled her forcefully out of the door and she knew she was already bruising. They were almost to the garage and Evie feared she would be lost to help.

"Jason!" Cor's deep voice roared out in anger, "let her go! Now!"

Jason turned and Evie saw the Marshal approaching them with his sword drawn and ready to kill. Gladio was not far behind him, having seen what was happening. He drew his own sword and stood next to Cor, ready to help. Jason pressed the knife closer to Evie's neck and pulled it slightly, causing her to whimper in pain as he drew blood.

"No closer or I will kill her," Jason announced, "Is that what you want, lover boy?"

Cor ignored the name, staring now at the blood seeping from her pale neck. His jaw flexed and his eyes seemed to flash with rage as she winced in pain. Seeing this man even lay his hands on her made Cor want to end him.

"I'm not letting you leave here with her," Cor stated. "And I will have your blood for spilling hers."

Jason laughed.

"Does he always sound so serious?" Jason whispered in Evie's ear, "Tell me, love, have you given yourself to him yet? I need to know if you've been whoring around. I mean, I get it, you're mad that I cheated with Emily. But she was nothing to me. I just wanted her while you were busy. You are the one I want to keep." The hand that he had around her waist began to move up her shirt. Evie struggled against his grip as much as she could without getting herself hurt. She closed her eyes as she felt tears escaping.

"Mind your hands, boy," Cor growled. The hand holding his sword was getting restless. He wanted to cut the boy's hands off.

"Ya know, darling, I was planning to have him killed," Jason continued whispering, "Pay one of his own men to sneak in his private quarters and do it while he was asleep. Maybe I'd even have some of the other men I saw you chatting with killed too. That man there with the tattoos, the boy with the glasses, maybe even that bratty prince and his little excitable friend, if I was feeling extra cranky. You know I get jealous. But if you come with me without fighting, I'll forget they even exist. I'll never bother them again."

Evie watched Cor and Gladio in front of her. They looked lethal; armed and angry as hell. She wanted so bad to be in Cor's arms; to be comforted by him. But if they attacked Jason, she could only see two outcomes: she would die, or they would be injured or worse.

"C…Cor," Evie called out, shaky and hoarse. His eyes flew directly to hers. "Just…just let him take me. He'll leave everyone else alone."

"Absolutely not," he responded without hesitating, while Gladio shook his head. "I'm not letting him have you, Evie. We aren't going to let this asshole hurt you."

"That's the damn truth," Gladio piped up.

Evie's eyes didn't leave Cor's and she noticed him glance quickly out the corner of his right eye and back at her again. He moved his arm up and down in a familiar motion, in a way that only she would understand. He wanted her to attempt to break the hold she was in. _But he has a knife. What if I can't? What if I fail again?_ Sure she had gotten better, but no where near perfect. She nodded. She trusted Cor. And if she failed and Jason killed her, then they could attack him before he could hurt anyone else.

Evie closed her eyes, slowly and sneakily moving her hands into position. She made a sudden move to ram her elbow just under his ribs then grabbed his arm, pulling him in to her to get a good grip. He grunted in pain, loosening his grip. Her actions also surprised him, making the next part much easier. She swung out as hard and quick as possible and as soon as she did, she felt a gush of wind behind her and heard a loud snap. She flew forward and felt familiar strong arms catch her and hold her. Cor pulled her underneath him to shield her from any possible injury. When the sounds of struggling ended, Cor helped her to her feet. She realized soon after what had happened. Nyx and Gladio were holding Jason down, and other glaives were finally arriving to help take him in. The wind and snapping sound must have been Nyx warping in behind her at just the right moment to take him down.  
Cor had his hand on her back to help steady her, but she turned and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him with surprising strength. He grunted in surprise, but hugged her back.

"Are you alright, Evie?" He asked softly.

She pulled back a little and wiped any remaining tears from her face. She nodded, not trusting her own voice after such an ordeal. Cor gently moved some stray strands of hair out of her face, then assessed the rest of her. He moved his thumb along the small cut Jason's knife made on her neck.

"I'm going to give them some orders, then I'm taking you to medical quarters to be checked out," he said solemnly, rubbing her shoulder, before walking over to where Jason was being held down and handcuffed. Evie just nodded and tried to stop shaking.

She watched him gesture to a building nearby and three men, including Nyx escorted a nearly unconscious Jason in that direction.

Cor walked close to Evie as he led her to the Citadel's medical center. He kept glancing worriedly at her. She hadn't spoken since she told them to let Jason take her. He explained everything to the medical staff and allowed them to take her back to be looked at. The nurse told him that they would probably want to keep her a few hours so Cor decided he would go have a "chat" with Jason.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: So not to spoil anything ahead of time, but a fair warning that things get a bit heated in this chapter. No direct sexual stuff. I won't be writing actual sex scenes for the story, but there will be times it is implied. Also, I will eventually be moving Cor and Evie's story into the main story of the game with a few twists and turns. I don't own any of the FF world, characters, or plot and such!

Also, Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Life around the holidays is crazy for our family.

Don't Leave

Cor walked past the guards in front of the prison entrance and down the row of cells, of which only two were currently being used. One held Hank, who would surely be treated as at least an accomplice in this case. The other was further down and held Jason, the man who had hurt and tried to take Evie. He would not get off easy for that offense. Not from Cor. The Marshal neared the man's cell, his eyes narrowed with an anger that he did not intend to keep hidden. Jason remained seated against the wall as he noticed Cor approaching. He simply smirked at the much larger and more experienced man.

"Afternoon, Marshal," the boy said, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Cor entered the cell and shut it back behind him, his face unchanging.

"Something bothering you, old boy," Jason continued, quite amused with himself.

Cor walked over and lifted him off the ground with one hand and slammed him into the stone wall, his face inches from his. Jason's face shifted from amusement to fear rather quickly at Cor's easy handling of him.

"You obviously don't understand the amount of trouble you are in, so let me make it clear," Cor stated quietly, but effectively, "I will see to it that you receive the maximum sentence for your actions towards the Royal Citadel, all those inside of it, and most of all, towards Evie."

Jason remained quiet, but the rate of his breathing showed that he understood Cor quite well. Cor threw him to the ground hard, nearly knocking him out, before continuing.

"And if you so much as speak to Evie again, I will cut out your tongue and any other appendage that so offends her before ending your miserable life," he threatened sincerely.

Jason moved slowly to the back of the cell.

Cor left the prison, but not before giving Hank a warning look as he passed. He gave some instructions to the guards standing out front and made his way back to see Evie.

When he arrived to the medical center, a nurse informed him that Evie was okay and had left just a few moments earlier and was going to his office. He thanked her and made his way there.

When he arrived he saw no sign of Evie. As he scanned the room, he noticed a folded piece of paper in the center of his otherwise empty desk. He hesitated before picking it up. _What now?_

"Cor,

I owe you so much and am so thankful to have been your assistant and, I hope, friend. I did not realize how much trouble my past would bring to you and others here. I should have informed you about everything sooner and I am truly sorry about it all. I've decided that, while Jason and Hank have been arrested, I can't risk being any more of a burden to you or bringing trouble to you or others. Therefore, you may consider this my formal resignation. Thank you again, for every opportunity and kindness you have given to me.

Sincerely yours,

Evie James"

Cor slumped into his chair and sighed, rereading the note she had left. He was so caught up in the letter and his own thoughts that he didn't see or hear Regis and Clarus at his door.

"Good afternoon, Marshal," the King greeted, causing him to finally look up.

"We thought we'd bring the meeting to you, today, since it has been such an eventful day," Clarus explained. Cor had honestly forgotten about their meeting.

"What is wrong, old friend," Regis asked him, concern in his eyes, "you seem unwell."

"It's…It's nothing," Cor attempted to lie, "Just tired."

"Cor," Clarus called, amused that the younger man would think he could lie to either of them, "out with it."

Cor looked up at them and tossed the letter Evie had left onto the desk before them. Regis was the first to pick it up and read its contents, then passed it to Clarus.

"I am sorry, Cor," Regis sighed, "I was hoping she would be a permanent addition, as well-liked as she was by everyone. Is there nothing we can do?"

"Cor," Clarus stood and stared at the man, "you need to go after her."

Cor stared up at him, somewhat surprised at his outburst.

"I…I won't force her to stay, Clarus," he said at last, "if she wants to leave, then it is her choice. I will not attempt to control her like others have in the past."

"Cor Leonis, she left because she incorrectly thinks she is bothersome to you and others here. That girl adores you. We all see it," the shield exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clarus," Cor said, looking away from him.

"He is right, Cor," the King sighed, "and I think you love her back."

Cor didn't look up. He was trying to process everything. The events from earlier, Evie leaving, his own feelings, and what his two friends were telling him. _Do I love her? _

"Go after her, Cor," Clarus advised again, "go now, or you'll regret it. You two are perfect for each other. I've never seen you happier or more at peace than when she is around."

"I am twelve years her senior," Cor reminded them.

"So?" Clarus asked, "Have you forgotten my own wife is a decade younger than me?"

Cor sighed and looked between his two oldest friends. He knew they were right. If he didn't go after her, he would be miserable. Hell, he already was.

"Go, Cor," Regis gestured to the door, knowing the man had made up his mind.

Cor ran down the hall to the doors leading outside. He realized when he got there that he had left so quickly, he forgot his keys. He didn't care. He would run. As he did it started to rain, but he barely noticed. He ran the two miles to her apartment and stopped. He could only hope that she had come home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie was cleaning up the dead rose petals from her bed. She couldn't help but think about Cor and the last few days. How he had taken her to dinner just yesterday, then come back for her when he was worried for her safety. How he had nearly kissed her. Tears were streaming down her face now as she thought of all the times they had together, even at work. She didn't want to leave him or her job there, but she hated that she had been the cause of so much trouble. She finished cleaning up the petals and was attempting to pull out the knife from the closet door when she heard a frantic banging at her door.

_What on Eos…_

She gave up on the knife, wiped her face on her sleeve, and made her way to the door. She opened it just enough to see who it was.

"Cor?" She opened the door all the way to see him better.

Cor stood drenched and dripping from the rain. His eyes were on hers immediately with a look of desperation.

"What…what are you doing here," she asked him as he caught his breath, "Did you walk here? You're soaked!"

Cor held up the folded letter she had left him and she sighed, looking away from him. She had hoped that he would just accept her resignation. At the very most, she thought he would just text or call, not come to her apartment. Seeing him here now made her regret leaving the note.

"I'm not accepting this, Evie," He spoke at last, walking in the door. He moved right in front of her, close enough for her to feel his warmth, even through his wet shirt. He held the note out for her to take and she did so hesitantly, never looking away from him. She could feel her heart beating faster as he used his now empty hand to her cup her cheek. Before any more words could be spoken, he moved his lips to hers, pressing into a kiss that started chaste and sweet. Evie let him into her mouth and the kiss escalated quickly into something much more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and moved her to sit on the kitchen counter nearby, kicking the door shut as he did so. He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other moving slowly up the back of her shirt, his touch sending shivers up her spine. Evie pulled him closer against her and he moaned into her mouth. Every thought that had made him hesitant to feel anything more than professional friendship toward her vanished.

They felt breathless when they finally pulled apart. Cor searched her eyes, wanting to be sure she was comfortable with this.

"Evie," he started, still trying to catch his breath, "If you don't want this, tell me and I'll leave at once. I just need you to know what my feelings for you are. I adore you, Evie. And I want you near me always. Even if you don't feel the same, I…I ask that you remain with me at the Citadel. Please, don't leave." He leaned his forehead against hers, looking down at their feet. Her arms were still around his neck, which he viewed as a hopeful sign. He had just bared his heart to her, and though not many words were used, he still felt incredibly vulnerable. He normally hated that feeling, but he wanted to share everything with this woman. _Damn it, I do love her. _

"I do feel the same, Cor," she said simply. "And I do want this."

Cor's eyes darted back up to hers as a feeling he couldn't really describe surged through him. He moved forward, capturing her lips again in a kiss that carried all of the emotions the two had been pushing away for so long. Evie gasped as he suddenly lifted her again, carrying her effortlessly toward her bedroom, where they could better express their feelings.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! I hope all of you are having a great new year so far! I am probably going to be adding new chapters every other weekend for now, as my time is being taken up by so many things-a hyper 4 year old, class, other writing, etc. Some chapters may come sooner as I find free time. I just wanted to let everyone know in case y'all think I abandoned the story. Also, Cor and the other FFXV characters are not mine, nor are the original FFXV plot or settings and such. Happy reading!

Bliss Interrupted

Evie woke up early the next morning feeling warmer and safer than she ever had. Cor's heavy arm was around her waist, holding her close to his warm, bare chest. She sighed with contentment and smiled, remembering the events of last night. The way he kissed and touched her. They way they fit together in so many ways and the way he made her feel, physically as well as emotionally. She felt herself blush. When she started working for Cor, she never would have predicted this happening. She rolled over gently, careful not to wake him. She bit her lip, staring at her naked boss in her bed. _Gods, he's gorgeous. _His usually stern features seemed completely at peace. She moved closer to him, her legs tangled between his and her bare chest against his body. His arm tightened around her, but he didn't wake. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head comfortably against his chest.

Evie woke again a few hours later to Cor slowly caressing her back. She shivered at the near tickling touch and raised her face slowly to see him watching her, almost unconsciously. Her eyes on his brought his mind back to reality and he smiled softly at her.

"Morning, sunshine," he said as he continued to stroke her back lovingly.

"Good morning, yourself," she replied blushing and feeling suddenly awkward on his chest. He shifted himself sideways so that they were both laying on the bed facing each other. He brought his hand up from her back to touch her face.

"I honestly would have thought last night was a dream until I woke up with you," he said, his eyes moving to her lips. She leaned her face up slightly and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss and wanted more, when the harsh sound of his phone interrupted their intimate silence.

He growled softly and his grip loosened before he turned over to find his phone, considering how he might silence the thing forever. He looked at the name before answering and assured the person on the other end that he was fine, despite how breathless he sounded. He glanced down at Evie and winked playfully. Evie chuckled quietly and bit her lip, happy to see such a side of the usually serious Marshal. It only lasted for a moment, however, as his expression changed suddenly. She watched him breath out sharply at something the other person said.

"They what?" He asked abruptly. He didn't seem so content anymore. Now there was anger in his eyes and his jaw seemed to flex as if he was holding back from expressing that anger. He put his hand over his face and brought his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"Alright, thanks Titus, just have the body removed and the others cared for. I'll be in shortly to help investigate what happened," he hung up quickly and looked over to Evie. His expression softened and he brought his hand down to move a stray hair from her face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked in a near whisper.

"I'm not sure," he answered, obviously hiding something. "I don't want you to worry about anything, though."

Evie sighed, knowing that it would be hard not to worry, especially if he was hiding something that he knew would worry her.

"This has to do with Jason and Hank doesn't it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure of the details right now, Evie," He deflected. "We should get ready and get to the Citadel. Once I can see what's happened for myself, I can tell you what's going on. For now, just trust me and don't worry too much." He brought his arms around her in a hug that seemed to make her fears seem insignificant.

"I trust you, Cor," She whispered into his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the Citadel an hour later and, after passing several tense members of the Kingsglaive, they reached his office. Evie sat in her usual spot at his desk, while Cor called Titus for an update on their present situation. She wished she knew more about what was going on, but trusted that Cor was only trying to keep her calm and safe and that he would tell her when he had enough information. She looked up when she heard him mention a familiar name.

"Yes, Ulric. Have him sent up to my office. I want to borrow him to keep an eye on Evie while I'm there." He hung up the phone and sighed, looking over to her.

"So I take it I'm not coming with you, today?" She already knew the answer and was disappointed. She wanted to stay with him, especially after last night.

"As much as I want you with me, it will be safer for you here, for now," he spoke firmly, as if needing to convince himself as well as her.

"Can't you just tell me some of what's going on?" She asked louder than she had intended. "This uncertainty and watching you worry is really making me anxious."

He stared at her thoughtfully, then sighed, moved his chair, and sat in front of her, their knees touching.

"Evie, it seems that Jason and Hank have some how escaped custody," he admitted.

She felt the blood drain from her face and her whole body seemed to tense up. Jason and his friend were free to resume their harassment and threats. And she heard him mention a 'body' earlier. Had they killed someone? Was their violent behavior continuing to escalate? Would they kill again?

"Evie, breathe, sweetheart. This is why I didn't want to say anything until I knew more. I didn't want to scare you."

"How?" She asked shakily.

"All I know currently is that two members of the Kingsglaive were found unconscious early this morning at their post, guarding the jail's main doors. They will be fine, but Thomas, another glaive, was found dead in Jason's cell. Jason and Hank were gone." Cor held her hands as he spoke, trying to keep her calm. "Evie, I won't let either of them hurt you. We may not know much right now, but you can be damn sure of that."

She looked up at him and nodded. She was scared, but now it was not for herself. Jason had killed someone. A Kingsglaive. And he had mentioned wanting to have Cor killed just the day before. She wasn't scared for herself, though she had every reason to be. She was worried for Cor. She knew he could definitely take care of himself, his skills were legendary, but what if Jason had some advantage? Evie knew that he had no intention of fighting fair.

There was a knock at the door and Cor let go of Evie's arms to answer it. It was Nyx, Evie's friend and current protector. She couldn't help but wonder if Cor had asked for him specifically because he knew that she trusted the young Glaive. Cor ordered Nyx not to allow anyone but himself into his office and not to leave for any reason. Nyx assured him that he understood and smiled reassuringly at Evie. Evie smiled back then looked to Cor. She longed to wrap her arms around him in a very unprofessional way, but decided not to. They had yet to discuss what their new relationship should look like, especially at work. Instead she gave him a knowing look and he nodded his understanding before leaving. She comforted herself with thoughts about the previous night. She was teetering on exquisite happiness and a terrible fear of disappointment. She chose to believe in the former emotion and in the one who had supplied it.


	16. Chapter 16

Storms and Stories

Cor decided to take the stairs down to the holding cells, not wanting to wait on the elevator. The Citadel seemed busier today than usual, but that could be related to what had occurred this morning. Cor trusted Titus' judgment to increase security measures and was glad to see that the Prince and his always present friend were not running around in the open. He had spoken briefly to Clarus over the phone, confirming the safety of the King, and to make sure they knew of current events. He made sure to pretend not to hear the Shield asking about his current relationship status in a snarky tone, before shutting his phone.

Titus was speaking to one of the Kingsglaive who had been present, and injured, much earlier that morning. He recognized the boy as Luche Lazarus. He was proficient with firearms and often had a smart mouth. It honestly didn't pain Cor to see the boy with ice held to his head and a sour look on his face.

"Morning, sir," Titus greeted.

"Titus," Cor nodded. "Any updates about our escaped prisoners?"

The Captain sighed and looked back to Luche.

"Lazarus, here, was just telling me that the boy who was killed is our would be traitor. The one who we suspected was passing on personal information to Jason and Hank. I checked for myself, and sure enough, it is Thomas. He apparently incapacitated Luche and Yaris at the door here, before setting the two current fugitives free. He was found dead in Jason's cell and it would appear that he was killed by the two he considered allies. Stabbed twice in the chest, piercing his heart. His death was a quick one from my understanding."

"You're telling me that a well-trained and battle-experienced Kingsglaive and a recruit at the top of her class were incapacitated by a lovestruck guard in training with obviously poor judgment?" Cor asked with raised brow.

"Believe me sir, I'm pretty damn embarrassed, myself," Luche cut in, "Guess he caught us off guard. He was nervous as hell, but that was his usual nature. He said he had a note for us from the Captain, went to pull it out from his backpack, and got Yaris first with the lightening taser he had concealed. I grabbed at him, but got a shock myself before getting hit in the head by something hard."

"He had a backpack?" Cor asked. "Was it found with him?"

"No, sir," Titus answered.

"Very well," Cor sighed, then looked at Luche, "You may be dismissed. I understand you were on guard duty as a punishment from Titus. I'm pretty sure that blow to the head and the embarrassment that followed are punishment enough. You may return to normal duty starting tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Luche said dryly as he got up to leave, still icing his head.

Cor walked into the holding area and into the two cells that held Hank and Jason, respectively. He found nothing in Hank's cell and very little in Jason's. Blood was still present where Thomas had been found and removed. Cor couldn't help but feel some pity for the boy. Jason had manipulated and used the boy, then killed him. Yes, he was a traitor, but Cor still felt a loss. He felt the same loss anytime a member of the Glaive or Guard was killed. He was about to leave Jason's cell when he noticed something on the wall. He moved closer and noticed that something had been etched into the stone that was not there before.

"Your greatest fears be not allayed,

Despite your military form,

Your heart and soul shall be betrayed,

You cannot resist the coming storm." He read slowly.

"What's that? Bad poetry?" Titus asked with a huff.

"A threat, I think," Cor replied, still staring at the writing. "Jason enjoys making threats. He seems to have signed this one with some sort of symbol." Cor touched the cold stone, feeling the symbol with his fingers as if willing his flesh to remember it.

"Any idea where these two would flee?" Titus asked. "I've had security elevated at every gate out of the city."

"A necessary action, but one I imagine they already assumed," Cor answered, finally pulling away from the wall and exiting the cell. "Still, keep security heightened. I will notify some contacts outside the wall and have hunters on alert as well. They came from Lestallum, we'll have the city informed as well, in case they decide to return there."

"Very, well," the Captain nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that even possible?" Evie asked, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Apparently for Libertus, it is," Nyx chuckled.

Nyx knew that regaling her with some of the funnier stories of him and his friends would help to distract her from her current anxieties. Worry was something the Glaive was used to and humor had become his way of dealing with it himself.

"How about you, Evie?" He asked her after about an hour of his own tales, "Surely you have some funny stories of your own from, where was it? Lestallum?"

"Well, once my brother and I pulled a prank on some hunters we knew. They were out at night looking for a certain band of demons that had been destroying crops and killing livestock. We thought it would be a great idea to scare them, since the location of the hunt was in this bog that was supposed to be haunted. Anyway, my brother was pretty good with tech stuff and he was able to get a projector and we made it appear as if the ghost of the bog had come to destroy the hunters who had disturbed her. It was honestly pretty convincing, and their faces were priceless." Evie laughed at the memory, and it comforted her to think of her brother. Nyx knew that look.

"He's gone, now, isn't he?" He asked somberly.

"Yes, he is," she replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing his hand on hers. "I lost a sister before coming here. My whole family is gone, actually."

"Oh, Nyx, I am so sorry! I had no idea!" She said softly. He had always seemed so cheerful, Evie never would have thought he had been through such loss.

"I have found that the best way to heal, is to keep the memories close and to let yourself be a part of a family again. Libertus, Crowe, Pelna…hell, even Luche. They are my family now. And you, too, Evie. You're another little sister I get to look out for, and I'm happy for it."

Evie felt tears in her eyes and looked down, trying to not let her emotions show, and failing miserably.

"Thank you, Nyx. I am lucky to have such a brother," she said. She wiped her face as he removed his hand from hers.

"I think you have quite a few brothers, here, honestly," he said thoughtfully. "As well as something else."

Evie looked up at him with surprise at his last statement and he laughed.

"Oh come on, Evie," he teased, "I've known Cor for awhile now. The man is as serious and hardened as they get. I've never seen the man laugh, or even smile, until you came along. Plus, when you are on guard duty, you have plenty of time to be observant. And from what I could see, he's been into you for a while now. Always watching you, worrying over you, putting you before other priorities he wouldn't think of laying down for anyone else, save the King himself. And as for you, I knew it was only a matter of time." Nyx looked quite proud of himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Evie asked, annoyingly aware of the blush filling her previously pale face.

"Well, he's a handsome man with a good head on his shoulders," He went on, closing his eyes but not losing the smirk as he talked, "Hardened, like I said, but as soon as I saw you, when you came for that job interview, I knew your sweetness could break right through that. Cor has dealt with just about any enemy and weapon, but your combination of natural kindness and candor? No way he was ready for that. And I could tell you enjoy a challenge. Hell, you'd have to in order to take the job." Evie was shocked that Nyx had seen so much, that she herself had been blind to. He pulled her from her thoughts as he broke the silence again. "Plus, I noticed you staring at his ass that first day." She picked up the pillow from her chair and threw it with perfect aim at his face as he broke into another laugh.

Cor was standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face just as the pillow hit the Glaive's face.

"Perhaps I should enlist you in the next recruiting class," he spoke up with a small smile and crossed arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I'm going to try to have the next one up sooner than 2 weeks. Things are going to start picking up as I fit the story into the actual events of the Kingsglaive/FFXV storyline. Those plots and characters are not mine, btw! Happy late Valentine's Day and happy reading!

Cor thanked and dismissed Nyx before sitting behind his desk. Evie waved to Nyx as he left and turned to face Cor. As she did, she noticed the stack of papers on his desk for the first time. It had been a few days since she had actually done any work, and the inbox was overflowing. She bit her lip and felt guilty at not having noticed before. She could have done some work while Nyx was there.

"Evie?" Cor asked, noticing some inner conflict.

"Hmmm?" She responded still staring at the pile of papers. He followed her gaze and sighed.

"You don't need to worry about that right now, Evie. I can help you deal with all of it later," he said, gaining her full attention for the first time since he returned. He couldn't help but wonder how she was feeling. About their night together and about this morning's news of Jason and Hank escaping. Everything was moving so fast in so many ways. It was as if they had been hit by a giant wave and after being swept under and tossed around, they had to make sense of direction again before surfacing.

"I just feel like I've let all of this drama get in the way of my duties, Cor," she said at last. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, sweetheart," he said, getting out of his seat and kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked up at her.

"So, what did you find out?" She asked, trying to take her mind off of feeling guilty.

Cor stood back up and sighed. "Well, as you know, Jason and Hank had some help finding you and harassing you," Cor began. "Orders were given to bring the guard responsible—Thomas—in for questioning and subsequent punishment. He wasn't found until this morning. From what we can tell, he incapacitated the two guards at the main prison door, then set Hank and Jason free, in that order. It looks like Jason killed Thomas, though we can't be completely sure until we have their account of it all. I'm not sure of his motive for killing Thomas. Could be as simple as he was no longer needed. Anyway, Jason and Hank seem to be long gone. We have elevated security around the Citadel and at the city gates."

Evie listened intently to Cor's account of what had occurred. When he was done she let out a breath she had been holding and nodded.

Cor suddenly remembered the etching on the wall and pulled out his phone. He had remembered to take a picture of it to ask her about when he returned. "Evie, does this seem familiar to you?"

She read the poem to herself.

_Your greatest fears be not allayed,_

_Despite your military form,_

_Your heart and soul shall be betrayed,_

_You cannot resist the coming storm._

_"_No," she stated simply. "I'm sorry, I've never seen it."

Cor nodded and stood up, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Well, there is nothing more we can do about this today," He said, reaching his hand out. She took his hand and stood up close to him. He used his other hand to move her hair out of her face.

"Well, we have plenty of paperwork to go through," she suggested with a slight smile. He could tell she was still worried. He squeezed her hand and let go.

"How about I get someone to bring us food and we work on it together. Then you and I can go back to your place to pack some of your things."

"Pack?" She asked.

"You can stay at my place until we know it's safe for you to be back at yours," he explained, separating stacks of paper from the pile to sit in front of them. "And I can make you that dinner I promised." He looked up at her and smiled.

"I honestly forgot about that with everything else going on," she said, blushing and moving the paperwork he had set before her to work on. It had only been two days since he had offered to make her dinner and since then she had been nearly kidnapped, quit her job, spent an amazing night with Cor, and woke this morning to find out her would be kidnappers had escaped custody. She suddenly felt strange. She should feel fear at the idea of Jason and Hank being free. It meant she was in danger, didn't it? But she felt safe with Cor. Also, Nyx had reminded her of how family looks after one another, and of how big of a family she had here.

It took them a few hours to finish sorting, signing, and re-stacking all of the paperwork to be sent back out. They talked as they worked and Evie learned about some of Cor's past adventures with the King such as when they first met and how they traveled together with Gladio's dad and a few other guys she had not met. She couldn't help but notice how the usually stern man lit up as he spoke, and knew he must miss those days. She was sure being the Marshal had its advantages, and that Cor enjoyed training others, but it had to get pretty predictable over time and lacked the freedom and excitement that being out in the wild presented.

"Well, that's the last of it," Cor half yawned and looked at his phone for the time. "I just need to get this stack to Titus on the way out. The rest can wait until tomorrow morning. You ready?"

Evie placed the rest of her now finished pile neatly to the side and nodded with a contented smile. It felt good to see the inbox empty.

Cor insisted on entering Evie's apartment ahead of her just in case someone was waiting there. He looked around, keeping her close by and when he was sure no one was there, they went to her room so she could pack. He watched as she quickly grabbed what she would need for about a week. They had estimated on the ride over how long she might stay and decided she could simply wash stuff at his place if her stay lasted longer. He looked out of the window near her bed as he waited. It had been a nice day and the weather was starting to warm up some. Evie made her way to her bathroom to grab a few essentials, when he noticed something different than the night before.

"Evie?" He called.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back. She came back into the room carrying a small drawstring bag that seemed full.

"Evie," he said again, "did you remove the knife that was in your closet door?"

"No," she answered, turning around to look in the direction he was staring. She gasped when she saw the door he meant. The knife she had attempted to remove the evening before was gone, leaving a splintered hole in the once solid wood.

"Let's go," he said softly, grabbing her bags and leading her out the door.

They returned to Cor's apartment at the Citadel and he carried her bags to his room. When he returned, Evie was sitting on the couch seemingly deep in thought. He walked to the kitchen and poured her a glass of the wine she had drunk on her last stay, when their relationship was still merely as professionals and friends. What was it now? He knew they needed to talk properly. He had basically barged in the night before, told her his feelings, and enjoyed a very intimate night with her. Was he moving too fast? He mentally facepalmed. The poor girl was probably as confused about him as she was afraid of her crazy ex.

Evie smiled as Cor walked over to the couch with a glass of red wine which he reached out to give her. She took it and nodded her thanks shyly. She felt somewhat nervous which confused her. Hours ago she felt completely safe. Last night she completely uninhibited with him. Why was she nervous now? She really didn't need to ask herself that. She knew. She was happy to be here with him, but they had not really talked about last night at all, thanks to the events of the day. He had confessed his feelings and she confessed that she returned them, but what now? Were they now in a committed relationship, or was last night a one time thing? Did he only want a physical relationship? He seemed to express his feelings clearly the night before, but what if he was just caught up in the moment. He was making her dinner tonight and offered to let her stay for awhile, but what if he was just being a good friend and boss again? She wanted to be with him, but what were his longterm intentions? That's was why she was nervous. She hate to admit it, but she was scared she wanted more than he did.

"Evie," Cor spoke softly, pulling her from her anxious thoughts as he sat down beside her, "I've been meaning to ask you something today but…things seem to keep getting in the way." He looked down at his hands which just made her more nervous. He noticed her slight shaking and the way she fidgeted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered a little too quickly, "I'm fine. It's fine. Whatever you want is fine." She mentally slapped herself for being so awkward and weak. She knew damn well it wasn't fine. She only wanted him in one way. If he wanted her strictly for physical means, it would hurt, but she would have to move on.

"What do you mean, 'whatever I want?'" He asked, moving her hair out of her face so he could see her better. "I just want you. To be with you. I thought you wanted the same."

Evie looked up at him and saw the sudden concern in his eyes. "I do!" She nearly shouted, her nerves starting to wane at his clarification. "It's just that we haven't talked about any of this really, and I was worried you just wanted…you know…".

Cor's eyes widened at her assumption. "I…no, Evie," he said. Words were beginning to feel difficult. "I hope I don't come off as that sort of man," he said, scratching his head. Evie started laughing which brought a chuckle from him as well.

"I'm sorry, Cor," she said as she sipped her wine with sturdier hands. "I just started overthinking is all. I do want to be with you." She set her glass down on the coffee table nearby and grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his. She leaned forward and he met her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. He moved his free hand to the back of her neck, holding her there gently. Time seemed to stop as they kissed and just as it started to get heated, he pulled away.

"I promised you dinner," he said with a smirk. Evie groaned with frustration, but her stomach growled, betraying her. Cor huffed and stood up from the couch.

"Wait!" Evie called. "What was the question you wanted to ask me?"

Cor folded his arms in front of him and half smiled. "I just wanted to ask you to be my girl properly. I'm…well, I'm not very good at such conversations, honestly. Not something I've had much experience with. I have never wanted such a relationship before you, Evie."

Evie stood up and closed the gap between them. She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek. "I would love to be your girl. And you didn't have any trouble being romantic last night," she winked.

Cor leaned in to whisper into her ear, "last night was something I had already been dreaming about for awhile." He pulled slowly away, helping her back to her spot on the couch. "Now you sit and relax while I make us dinner."


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Sooooo I realize I said I would be getting this out sooner. I have no excuse except that life just got in the way. I am sorry! Also thanks again for the reviews and I hope y'all enjoy! :)

Here and There

Dinner was amazing and Evie was still surprised that the marshal could cook so well. When they were done, she helped him clean and put dishes away. It was getting late, but she didn't feel as tired as she should. She still felt carried by adrenaline, which seemed to have become a normal bodily process since the situation with Jason and Hank began. After the last dish was in it's proper place, Cor reached for her hand and she gladly gave it. He smiled and that single expression brought her comfort. She took a deep breath and allowed him to lead her to the couch. Cor sat first, pulling her down next to him and reaching his arm around her to keep her close. She laid her head on his shoulder feeling content despite everything else on her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"For what?" He asked, turning his head slightly to hear her better.

"For giving me so much happiness and peace," she answered. "I usually overthink everything in these kinds of situations. I usually give into fear and despair, but you make me feel safe. You make me feel brave." Her eyes were still closed and she was starting to get sleepy as she gave into the feelings she was describing. The chaos in her mind and the adrenaline in her veins seemed to subside as she leaned on him and as he held her there. For once, she was allowing her heart to speak over her mind, and it felt as if she had unlocked something in herself that she had previously sealed shut. She felt tension in her neck and shoulders fall away and as it did, so did consciousness.

XXXXX

Cor listened and watched her intently as she fell asleep. He smiled down at her, running his thumb up and down her arm.

"You're always welcome, Evie," he said softly before kissing the top of her head. He lingered there for awhile, enjoying the feeling of having her so close and not wanting to wake her. He lost himself in thought, imagining Jason and Hank's next move and thinking about the next day. He had several meetings to get through and training to catch up on. Monica and Dustin had been running some training drills the last few days and Cor was eager to see where the newest recruits were at. His phone vibrated and brought him out of his thoughts. He reached for it slowly, not wanting to move his arm from around an obviously content Evie, and found a text from Clarus waiting for him.

Clarus: King is calling a meeting tomorrow based on new info concerning growing Niflheim threats. I know it's last minute, can you meet at 9 am?

Cor: I'll be there.

Cor sighed, knowing the 'info' could not be good. They would likely be sending more troops beyond the wall to protect nearby cities. He had tried to put the threat of Niflheim aside while performing daily duties and dealing with the most recent developments that threatened Evie and the Citadel. If he had not met Evie, he would volunteer to go out against them himself. It had been a long time since Cor had been in a battle worthy to be called a challenge. Still, he knew where his duties, and his heart, lay.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, resolving that it was time to call it a night, and gently lifted Evie to carry her to bed.

XXXXX

Evie woke up feeling rested, something that had seemed rare until meeting Cor. She felt Cor's arm loosely hanging over her, keeping her close, and felt his chest rise and fall slowly against her back. She didn't know what time it was, but decided to wait to move until he did. It didn't take long as his alarm went off, earning a low growl from the man. Evie couldn't help but chuckle revealing that she was awake. Cor moved to hit the snooze button before returning to his original position behind her.

"Something amusing?" He asked, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

"You're cute when you're annoyed," she answered softly.

"Hmmpf, I don't think I've heard that from anyone else," he said. He moved to stretch before sitting up. "You're welcome to the shower first, if you like. I'll make us breakfast."

"You could join me," she replied, the smile present in her words. She felt him lean down and nuzzle against her neck her her exposed ear.

"Mmmm, as enticing as that sounds, we'd never get anywhere today if I give in." He moved up and kissed her temple, before sitting up to get out of bed.

Evie sighed as she watched him leave for the kitchen and finally forced herself out of bed and into the shower.

XXXXX

Cor left Evie with Gladio before making his way to the meeting Clarus had called. He hated making her feel as though she needed a babysitter, but also worried she wouldn't be safe on her own while Jason was on the loose. He had been training with her before all of this and knew she was getting stronger and becoming a skilled fighter, but Jason had no honor; no value for a fair fight. Perhaps weapon training will suit her soon, he thought as he approached the large doors of the Royal Meeting Hall. The king was already seated with Clarus to his right. As Cor approached, Regis gestured to the seat to his left. Other members of council were there, as was Titus. Cor sighed, knowing that whatever they were meeting about, it could not be a simple matter.

XXXXX

"So," Gladio said with a tone of sass, "You and the marshal? Can't say I didn't see it coming." The future shield folded his muscular arms over his chest and smirked down at Evie.

Evie rolled her eyes, but still smiled as she sat up on the mat she had been stretching on. "I figured you'd be one of the first to know."

"When your dad is the king's shield, you have the advantage to overhear things," he shrugged, still smirking. "Plus, I couldn't help but notice an unusual smile on the marshal's face this morning, before he left."

"You're welcome, then," she replied wearing a smirk of her own as she took a sip of water from the bottle nearby. "You're dad is in the meeting this morning, too, right? Cor usually has me join. I wonder what it's about."

"Now, that is something I have not overheard," he answered, sighing. "I will say that dad has been less optimistic than usual. He seems to be distracted most of the time, lately."

"Well, perhaps it will be all worked out today in this meeting," she said, sounding less worried than she was now.

"Yeah. Maybe," he replied.

XXXXX

Cor already hated meetings. This one was becoming unbearable. An argument had broken out concerning their defenses against growing Nifflheim threats and whether or not it would be wise to send out more glaives to meet them head-on. Cor rubbed his temple as he listened, wishing he was back in the training halls with Evie. His wish was not granted and the council carried on loudly:

"The Niffs have already destroyed two more villages just north of us! If we don't show some force, they will assume we are weak enough to be next!"

"She's right! And what about those villages that were destroyed? What of the refugees? We owe it to them to offer some sort of assistance!"

"Are you aware of what that will cost? We are already at our limit now with refugees from other villages!"

"Yes, and there have already been conflicts between them and native Insomnians."

"We cannot not afford to send more Glaives out to be slaughtered! And with the rumors of their abilities to control demons now? It would be a suicide mission!"

"So what then? Do we cower behind the wall? Do we wait until they try our defenses? Do we put our people at risk?"

"Enough!" The king finally interrupted them all. "I agree that we should assist the refugees, but we will convince Lestallum to help as well. We can take half and they will take half. As for Nifflheim, I put forth that we will send a force of twenty to thirty experienced glaives to our borders for scouting and defense purposes only."

The king's orders were voted in and the meeting was dismissed. Cor rubbed his eyes and stood up. He had a lot on his mind all of a sudden. Regis gently grabbed his arm, letting him know he wanted him to hold back. The king waited until everyone but Clarus and Cor were gone before speaking again.

"You, my friends, are the only ones I feel I can fully at this time," he confessed with a sigh.

Cor looked from Regis to Clarus and back again. The king look tired all of a sudden. It was as if the strong, energetic persona he wore before the council and media had fallen and shattered to the floor. He was giving up so much of himself to protect the city and keep it's inhabitants feeling secure.

"This growing threat of Nifflheim is only one of our newest problems," the king continued, before looking over to Cor. "It seems that while investigating the breech that revealed how recent Citadel enemies procured certain personal information, we have discovered that there may be Nifflheim spies in our midst."

"How do you mean?" Cor asked, eyes wide and brow raised.

"A young, tech-savvy kingsglaive brought our attention to some encoded messages being sent back and forth between someone here at the Citadel and an outside source. Somehow, the one, or ones, sending and receiving messages through our computers are using codenames and those names are being changed every so often to make them harder to catch. The glaive also believes that the possible traitors have made it harder to locate what computers have been used to send or receive messages and that they could easily be using their phones as well. All we really know right now is that sensitive defense information is being sent out of the Citadel, including our current defense and offense strategies."

Cor brought his hand up to massage the back of his neck. His head was heavy and his neck and shoulders tired. If he could only go deal with the situation himself. He hated the idea of waiting and working passively. Why not meet the Nifs head on along with the glaives he had helped train? The image of Evie filled his mind. Her smile. Her eyes crinkling and lighting up as she smiled. Her long, soft hair blowing gently in the wind. His heart sped up in a different way than the idea of battle did. He couldn't leave her. Not now. Not while they were just starting out. Not while her life could be at risk here as well.

"What would you have me do, your majesty?" Cor sighed out in the uncomfortable silence that had taken up too much space in the room.

"I can tell a part of you longs to go with the glaives that I intend to send out," the king smiled sympathetically as he spoke, "but I need you here." Clarus looked slyly between the two. "I want you looking after our defenses here and continue training and teaching what you know to our own. Also, keep your eyes open, and have Evie do the same. Evie seems to have the advantage in befriending others here and earning their trust. No offense, Cor."

Cor chortled and looked down. "None taken. And, to be honest, a greater part of me wants to be here."

The king smiled at his friend and looked up at Clarus, returning a knowing look. "I knew you would understand."

XXXXX

Evie and Gladio were practicing a new move he thought she could handle at her level of training. It involved countering a frontal attack by using what was nearby to get behind the attacker and hit usually unprotected and more vulnerable areas. She fell the first few times, causing them both to laugh.

"Are you alright?" Gladio had raced over to her, worried she may have broken something. Cor would kill him.

"I'm…fine," she answered, laughing as he helped her up. He couldn't help but laugh as well, after making sure she was fine.

After practicing and training different variations of the move, she had it down. She looked up, after successfully knocking Gladio's bent frame over, and saw Cor watching them. She smiled until she read the look on his face. He had his eyes on her, but his eyes were dull and glazed over. He wore a frown and was absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip. His arms were folded but his shoulders slumped in a defeated pose. She walked over to him slowly as Gladio grunted and rose to his feet behind her.

"Cor?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" He answered, coming back to his present senses. "Evie…you were doing very well."

"Oh, thanks," she blushed, allowing her smile to return. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, how'd that meeting go?" Gladio asked, finally making it over. "And is my dad cranky or in a good mood? Asking for a friend."

"As of now, things are fine," Cor answered them both. "This war with Niflheim is just getting more complicated is all. And your dad seems fine, to me, Gladio."

Gladio huffed, setting his great sword against the wall. "Guess I'll get cleaned up and head home then. Iris is due home from school soon anyway." He looked between the two of them, nodded and left for the men's locker room.

Cor waited until the door closed behind him, then grabbed Evie's hands and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around him, nervous about what his actions meant. He seemed to be hiding something. He seemed anxious. If something scared Cor, it sure as hell scared her. He pulled away suddenly and lifted his hand to her chin before bringing his lips to hers, kissing her breath away. She put any fear temporarily out of her mind and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away, leaving her lips sore and wanting.

"Come out with me tonight?" He asked with a whisper near her ear. "We can sit somewhere together and talk while we eat…together. Then we can come back to my place and just be….together."

Evie chuckled at his repetitiveness and simply nodded.


End file.
